Crossing the World
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: A collection of crossover AU drabbles. Chapter 16: Kuroko no Basket x Mirai Nikki. Kuroko Tetsuya always thinks that the place he usually visited at night is just a dream. But it's not. And it makes him end up in a dangerous game where his life is at stake!
1. Chapter 1: KnBxFFVII

**Disclaimer : _Kuroko no Basket isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

* * *

**Crossover : **Final Fantasy VII.

**Characters : **Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Hyuuga Junpei, Riko Aida, Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Koichi, Fukuda Hiroshi, Koganei Shinji, Izuki Shun.

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **K

**Words : **1334

**Summary : **Kuroko Tetsuya detached himself from the world in order to atone the sins he did not remember. Now he's joined SEIRIN in order to save the planet from Teikou Electric Power Company, and the group of enhanced TURKS and SOLDIER called _Generation of Miracle_.

0*********************0

"Who are you?"

Kuroko Tetsuya stared up at the figure who now screaming and pressing himself at the far side of the room. He tilted his head, as he rose from the coffin that had trapped him for countless years, wondering what made a man as big and ferocious looks as him scared like that.

Kuroko observed the man carefully. The man was tall and heavy in build, he could guess the man was the same age or a couple years younger than himself – as he did not know how long the years had passed in his entrapment. But what caught his eyes was the man had maroon red hair and had funny split-two eyebrows.

The door was thrown over, he saw a couple of man and a woman entering the room hastily. The red haired man was tumbling backwards from the force of the door, and toppled onto the man in spectacles, head smacking into the other man's chest as they hit the floor.

"Get up, Bakagami! You heavy!" the glasses shouted, pounding the so called 'Bakagami's back.

Kuroko stood watching them silently, a flicker amusement, mild curiosity, and a bit of fear flicker across his features before it fell into a blank stare.

The glasses man hauled the read head to his feet roughly, shoving him toward the cattish man, made they tumbled with three others. The brunette woman helped one man –who, Kuroko heard, called Furihata by the woman- before staring imposingly at Kuroko.

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked again, his face a blank mask, acting as if nothing had happened.

"We're SEIRIN!" the glasses man rumbled out.

Seirin? What was that? "Never heard of them," Kuroko replied, puzzled, though his face or demeanor never said so.

"What do you mean you never heard of us?!" the 'Bakagami' roared in surprise.

Kuroko stared impassively. "I don't know Seirin."

"You…" Bakagami paused suddenly. "You didn't know…"

The so called 'Seirin' turned their head at each other as if they found something alien – well, maybe he _is_.

"Perhaps he's been down here for a while." The man called Furihata stated finally. "I'm sure there's no one in Tokyo who did not know SEIRIN. We're practically famous for terrorism."

Kuroko lifted his eyebrow for this.

A terrorist group?

"Shut up, Furihata! You make us a bad impression!" the glasses man yelled.

The brunette woman let out a nervous chuckle. "We're not a terrorist group…" she paused, remembered that they always blew up something in _every_ mission. "Well, maybe a bit." A sweat dropped on the back of Kuroko's head for this. "We're here to stop Teikou from draining the planet's life…" she began attentively, obviously about to launch into a long explanation, but he cut her off.

"Teikou?" Kuroko repeated questioningly.

"Teikou Electric Power Company. Their actions of draining the planet's life are harmful and if they continued harvest of Mako energy, the world will be destroyed."

Kuroko hummed slightly. "And your group here to prevent that?"

The Seirin nodded.

"I think it's impossible." He turned back to his coffin and climbed into it deftly, ignoring the outrage from Bakagami.

The red head shoved himself away from the cattish man and barged back into the room, unaware the cries of friends. He threw back the lid with remarkable strength, and Kuroko leapt from his resting place.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Bakagami yelled.

Kuroko stared at him. "You would be instantly slaughtered." He paused. "Unless you are much stronger than Generation of Miracles."

They blinked at his words. "Generation of Miracles?" they said in unison.

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Oh my God! I forget about them!" the woman freaked out, breaking the silence.

The glasses man looked pale. "Yeah, me too…" he gulped.

"It's fortunate that we never met them in every mission we took." Furihata added, trembling, followed by a nod by two men behind him.

Bakagami turned at his friends in confusion. "What's Generation of Miracles?"

"You don't know?!" they shouted with incredulity coming off of them, and Bakagami shook his head.

"How come you didn't know!" the cattish man exclaimed with his hands up to the air. "Bakagami!"

"Hey!"

The woman smacked her own temple. "I can't believe it."

Kuroko just stood there, passively watching them.

"You know that Teikou have two defense mechanisms, right?" Furihata said, as Bakagami nodded. "TURKS and SOLDIER. Well, there was one group that made up of TURKS and SOLDIER who better than the rest. They called them _Generation of Miracles_."

"Was?"

Furihata shrugged. "They are not seen or heard from again since ten years ago."

Kuroko's eyes widened slightly.

_Ten years?_

"Wait a minute, they form a group? I thought TURKS and SOLDIER are _individual_ departments?" Bakagami asked.

"Yeah, because the two departments could never get along, still until now."

A man with sharp eyes nodded. "Yep, but the Generation of Miracles were different. Under the Red King's leadership, they became one hell strongest group and individuals in the world there's no one could do anything to deal with them-" He startled as if realizing something and took out a book. "Shô ganai, shôga nai _(There's nothing we can do about it)."_ He said while writing on his book.

"Shut up, Izuki!"

Bakagami grinned with excitement, laughing like a maniac, causing his friends giving him strange looks. "So strong that there's no one could do anything to deal with them? That's great," he said, fire burning in his eyes. "Then, I've decided I'll crush all of them!" he shouted with a clenched fist, as the other SEIRINs sighed in exasperated. Kuroko could hear someone in the back murmured, "Not again… Bakagami!"

Kuroko stared at the red head blankly, glancing at the buster sword on Bakagami's back. "I don't think that's possible," he said bluntly, followed by the sound of agreement from other SEIRINs, causing several imaginary boulders to fall on Bakagami's head.

"What the fuck?!" Bakagami shouted, upset at the lack of trust in his ability.

Kuroko tapped his chin. "I don't know about the potential of your abilities but with your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them." He said as he remembered how strong the people in the group were. "It's impossible… alone… so I have decided as well." He faced them head up, looking up so that he could reach their eyes with his own, surveying one another. "I will go with you and help you to stop Teikou and Generation of Miracles."

The entire group froze, surprised by the sudden offer. Bakagami grinned and threw his hand onto Kuroko's head – much to the teal haired's displeasure.

"Is that so…" The brunette woman said as she inspected him, and nodded when she satisfied of she saw. "My name is Aida Riko," she smiled. "The one who wear glasses is our team leader, Hyuuga Junpei. And then from my right to left are Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Koichi, Fukuda Hiroshi, Izuki Shun, Koganei Shinji, and right in front of you is, of course, our Bakagami."

"Hoy!"

"Nice to meet you," Kuroko said, bowed courteously, ignoring Bakagami. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, formerly of TURKS."

Hyuuga blinked. "A TURK?!" he shouted in surprise, as the other gasped.

Kuroko's face still unexpressive. "Formerly. I have no affiliation with Teikou now."

"There's no 'formerly' in TURKS."

"There is now." Kuroko replied flatly.

Riko snapped out of her shock, and slapped the back of Hyuuga's head. "Oh, cut it out, Hyuuga! If he's really a Turk, then he will be a great addition for SEIRIN!" she said. "Ah, well…" she coughed and tugged her lips into a smile, holding out her hand. "Welcome aboard to SEIRIN, Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko stared at the hand for a moment, before he shook it with his human hand. "It's pleasure." He said flatly, but there was a hint of sincerity in his tone.

0*********************0

**Omake :**

"You didn't even want to ask me my name, do you?"

"It's Bakagami, right?"

"KAGAMI! MY NAME IS KAGAMI TAIGA! DRILL THAT INTO YOUR LITTLE SKULL, SHORTY!"

* * *

**A/N :**

**And thus, that's explained about why Kagami's name in this drabble written as "Bakagami". Because the SEIRINs always called the red head "Bakagami" and Kuroko thought it's his name.**

**I drew a pic of GoM become TURKS and SOLDIER. You can see it in _www. deathscarletdevil. deviantart. /art/Tei-Kou-Electric-Power-Company-405707776_ (just delete the space and add "com" behind "deviantart")**


	2. Chapter 2: KnBxHikaGo

**Crossover : **Hikaru no Go.

**Characters : **Kagami Taiga, and Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **K

**Words : **848

**Summary : **Kuroko's Go brings all the boys- oops… the Go players to his yard… or rather Kagami's yard.

0*****************0

When Kagami found an old, blood stained goban on the way to his home from the school, he never expected that _this_ would happen.

And now, here he was, stuck with a silent, teal haired, _nearly_ invisible ghost who loved to give him heart-attack.

The said ghost apparently also liked to nag him into playing Go.

And no, not once or twice, but _every time_.

It's not that he mind playing Go – as soon as he understand how to play it he became addicted too, though he always lost as strategic game was not his stuff – but his life was not **entirely** centered to playing Go, playing Go, and playing Go. He also had to go to school, doing his extracurricular (Basketball, damn it! He almost cried river as he was practically married to his beloved ball and could not playing with it. And no, not that _ball, _you pervert!), and so forth.

But the most troublesome was, the Go which Kuroko played –Kuroko, that was the ghost's name- brought all the Go freaks to the yard.

And who were they after?

Him.

Him, Kagami Taiga. The extraordinary basketball idiot.

Of course they were after him! They could not see Kuroko, so they thought that the play was his.

And they _**desperately**_ chased him to the point he could not even take a leak in peace.

Fuckers.

And so, he went low profile. But after many days they did not play Go, at least not against other opponents beside each other, and Kuroko's depression made him sick –to the point he could not eat- he giving up to not play with other players.

Either the God heard his pray or something, but a few days later he found a what he call a godsend when he surfed the internet. He found a site called NetGo, a site where someone could playing Go with others without facing in person.

And oh, look, how ecstatic Kuroko was. Though his face or demeanor neither said so. Robot face bastard.

So, with username 'Kuro', they played and played every night, whenever Kagami's basketball coach did not drill him until he could not move. They were challenged someone, at first. Again, again, and over again. And after thirty games Kuroko won them without any loss, there were a surge of challenges flooded the screen – Kagami was sure that Kuroko would dancing in happiness if he could, but alas his stoicism prevented him. They accepted every challenge that came to them, and they never lose to anyone to the point Kuroko became a legend between the Go players. He even had a nickname from them; The Phantom of NetGo. Kagami teased him for that lame nickname, and ended up with a very painful jab on the stomach by the teal haired. The life was more easier after that, Kagami could doing his beloved basketball activities without any –annoying- interruption and did not have to cut his allowance for budget to visit Go Salons anymore, and Kuroko still could play Go as he wished with many good players.

That's it, until a player with username 'RedKing' came.

It was beautiful, the game between Kuroko and this RedKing. Even Kagami, who was an amateur, could see how magnificent it was. The style, the movement, it's like a fated game. Kagami was sure other people who watched it also think so.

It's unfortunate that the game was stopped unfinished. Initially, Kagami thought the RedKing was just thinking about the next move, but then a message appeared on the screen that made his eyes bulged in surprise.

"_**I know this play. Tetsuya, is that you?"**_

The silence was uncomfortable and piercing. Kagami was about to confront the ghost about the question, about why the RedKing knew his name, especially his first name, but when Kagami saw Kuroko's eyes, he clammed up, unable to voice whatever he was going to ask him. Those sky blue eyes were dull, pained and sorrowful, and Kagami did not know what to do.

It did not help that Kuroko fell into desolation after that.

Kagami tried everything, he had tried, but the distress still shadowing _his_ ghost. He let him played in NetGo as long as he wishes, he even took absent from basketball practice so that he could brought him to Go Salon, only to saw it did not lift his spirit at all.

He groaned aloud at the thought that Kuroko would depressed for a looooooong time and making him too sick to play basketball. Don't get him wrong, he was very worried about him. And because of that, he did not want to sit around and doing nothing as it will make him more worry. But how could he do something if whenever Kuroko was being all sad and stuff made him sick, moreover playing _basketball_? He missed his beloved ball!

And so, when a soft, small voice was heard after long, long weeks, it felt like water for him.

"Let's play, Kagami-kun."

Thus, he sat in front of goban with a relief sigh, and a bit irritated of course.

* * *

**A/N :**

**For more details, in this drabble, Kagami as Hikaru and Kuroko as Sai. At first, I want to make Aomine as Hikaru instead Kagami (as he was Kuroko's first light), but… to imagine THAT Aomine playing Go is… I CAN'T IMAGINE IT! So, I use Kagami as he's still brainier than Ahomine though he was Bakagami.**


	3. Chapter 3: KnBxVK

**Crossover : **Vampire Knight.

**Characters : **Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, and Momoi Satsuki.

**Pairing : **Kagami/Kuroko. Akashi/Kuroko. GoM/Kuroko. (just hint, every pair)

**Rate : **K

**Words : **1667

**Summary : **Welcome to Teikou Academy, a school that divided its student body between two groups: a regular class, the Day Class, and an elite class, the Night Class. But the prestigious school had a secret that no one knows about, and it was Kuroko's and Kagami's duty as the prefects to protect the secret.

0********************0

"Hey, don't push!"

"I can say that to you, you bitch!"

"Who are you calling bitch, bitch!"

I stare blankly at the chaos in front of me. Why, oh, _why_ I have to be stuck to take care this… these _needy horny _females every day? Oh, right, it's because Aida Riko, the headmaster, said so. And where is that Bakagami? I swear if the maroon head's leaving me here to die in the hands of those so called _women_, I will haunt him every day.

Hello, I believe I have not introduced myself yet. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm a first year prefect in the Day Class of Teikou Academy.

Teikou Academy is a prestigious private school that divides its student body between two groups: the Day Class and the Night Class. The Day Class and the Night Class share the use of the school facilities in rotation. But when the classes change in the evening, it's always complete chaos.

Like what is happening now.

Honestly, I rather peeved that this always happened every day. It has become a custom for the Day Class' to flock in front of the Moon Dormitories in the evening just to see the Night Class. These _abominations-_who-called-themselves-female make my head ache with their _'Kya! Kya! Kya!_'.

And the gate of the Moon Dormitory is not open yet.

Why do they fuss around the gate to see the Night Class, you ask?

The reason why students from the Day Class always crowd around in the evening is because the Night Class is an elite group of students.

And they are all completely gorgeous.

Well, it's not that I blame them for fangirling. I sigh and finally make my way in front of the crowd. "Alright, please step back, everyone!" I shout loudly, trying to get their attention. But I know it's futile, because of my lack of presence I'm not easily noticed, and my guess is right when I see that no one heard me.

Where's Kagami when you need him?

I'm about to pull a loudspeaker when the Moon Dorm gate finally opens. To my dismay, those all of abominations suddenly behaved themselves and made way for the Night Class residents to pass through. Sometimes, I wonder if they have bipolar characters.

"Good morning, ladies!"

I sigh in exasperated at the familiar voice. Damn… here comes the troublemaker#1. And when I said troublemaker, it's really **trouble** maker.

"KYAAAAAAA! KISE-KUUUN!"

Ugh, my ears. I forgot my ear plugs. See, he just said hello and the girls rioting. He's really a troublemaker. And troublesome too, because he likes to…

"KUROKO-CHIIIIII!"

BRUK!

…hugging me like a baby.

Well, say hello to Kise Ryouta. There is one particular group in the Night Class that the Day Class students admired more than the rest, the one they called _Generation of Miracles_, consisted of six accomplished people and a genius in their fields. And this childish blonde is one of them. He is a very popular model and actor, and in his seventeen of his years he has received dozens of awards, national and international. But recently he interested in playing basketball and honestly I envy of him. He just played for six months and he's already an expert, while I, who had played since I was little, am still suck.

Oh right, I forget that if the #1 is here, then the #2 is…

"KISE, YOU BASTARD! LET GO OF TETSU!"

…here too.

"YEAH! KISE-KUN, YOU SLY DOG! DON'T HOG TETSU-KUN! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

These are Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki, like Kise they are also the Generation of Miracles. Aomine Daiki is the number one basketball player. He is my bestfriend, when his ego do not consumed him. Because of his immeasurable strength, Aomine never had opponent who become his equal on the court. That's when "The only one who can beat me is me" came. And I hate it when he said that.

Momoi Satsuki is one hell secret private detective, she got a skill that support her career. And not only that, her analyzing skill is out of the chart. You do not want to make her your enemy. And apparently she likes me, because she always proclaimed herself as my girlfriend. I appreciate her feelings, but she like a sister for me and I could not return her feeling. Even so, she still considers herself my girlfriend and I cannot stop her.

"You're okay, Tetsu-kun?" she asked as she pats the dust off my uniform.

Momoi is really a sweet girl. "I'm fine, Momoi-san."

I do not know why, but suddenly Momoi falls unconscious in my arms.

"SATSUKI!"

"MOMOI-CHI!"

I don't understand. Why did she faint? I just gave her a small smile. It's not a big thing, right?

"Tetsuya."

I turn around and see a familiar red haired man leaning down and offering his hand to me. "Are you okay, Tetsuya?" he asks with a soft smile tugs on his lips, pulling me back to my feet. "Just tell me if you get hurt," he said, before his smile spreads and turns black. "And I would be _happy_ to make them regret it." he continues as he ignoring the splutters from his cowering _minions_ behind him.

"I'm fine, Akashi-kun, please don't do that," I said flatly, I could feel sweat dropped on the back of my head as I saw a pair of scissors in the red haired's hand.

This is Akashi Seijuurou. He's the Night Class representative as well as the dorm leader for the Moon Dormitory and the Generation of Miracle. He is a kind hearted person, though sometimes he has a habit of "playing" with his scissors if there's something he doesn't like.

But, though he's weird like that, he still is the one who saved my life. On that snowy night ten years ago.

I gasp in surprise when a strong arm grabbed my waist and pulling me away from Akashi. I turn my head toward the one who grabbed me. It's Kagami. Finally, the _baka_ has arrived.

This baka is Kagami Taiga, he is my other bestfriend beside Aomine. He's also a prefect like me. Kagami also is a kind hearted person, though his appearance neither said so, he always very protective of me. He is very hostile towards the Night Class and do not trust them, so every time I near one he always keep me away from them.

"Class is starting, Akashi." He says as he glared at Akashi with a killing intent.

I understand why he hostiles at the Night Class, but it seems Kagami reserved his hate at Akashi, I don't know why.

I see the rare amused look in Akashi's eyes. He pats my cheek once again and turns around with a smirk on his lips. "How scary… Mr. Prefect." He said, before walking off.

There is a moment of silence between us as we watches the Night Class go.

Yep, like Akashi said, this baka is also a prefect like me. The prefects are important in Teikou Academy. Our task is not only to manage and hold the fangirls and fanboys back from the Night Class. There is another, that no one beside us, the Night Class, the chairman, and many others outside, know. Because the Night Class is not just an elite group of beautiful students. Unknown from the public, Teikou Academy has a secret. The secret that no one knows about.

Everyone in the Night Class is a vampire.

"GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" The yell from Kagami makes me startle. I turn my head and see him scaring the Day Class student like herding the sheep. "WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING GOING, "KYA," "KYA," EVERY DAMN DAY! WHY?!"

Although I agree with him, but I do not like how he said it.

So, I jab him on the stomach. "Shut up, Bakagami. The late people do not have the right to complaint."

A vein pops on his forehead as he grabs my head in return. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm late!"

"And it's not our teacher's fault that you got detention because you did not do your homework." I say, removing his hand from my head.

He clicks his tongue. "Tch, we don't have time to do it."

"Then, how do I never get detention?"

"Because of your lack of presence, that's why!"

What have my invisibility to do with got away from detention for did not doing homework, I wonder? Bakagami. And assure you, I always do my homework.

Okay, where are we? Oh yeah, because of the secret, our job as prefect is just a cover actually. Our real job is to act as the "school guardians".

It's all to protect the secrets of the Night Class.

Ever since long ago, stretching back into the shadows of history, there has been conflict between humans and vampires. In this country, only a select number people remember the past, but… the existence of vampires is still terrifying reality. The reason why students in the Day Class don't know about this school's secret is because we deliberately block off all connections between the two classes. Like I said before, only Kagami and I and many selected others who know about the Night Class and vampires, other than that the people clueless about it.

"Where are you going, Kagami-kun?" I ask as I watch the maroon head walking away from the school. "We still have to patrol."

"I'm going to the chairman." He replied while stomping towards the chairman room.

My eyes widen when I heard that. It can't be… is he going to confront her about the Day Class and the Night Class? Does he not remember what happened the last time he did that?

I sigh in resigned, my fingers pressing my temple. Of course, he doesn't. Damn, Bakagami.

Well… welcome to another day of Teikou Academy. And excuse me, I have an idiot to deal with.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Haha, I always want to make a KnB fic based on the story of Vampire Knight. Imagine the GoM are the vampires and Akashi as Kaname Kuran. And if Akashi as Kaname, then Kuroko is Yuuki Cross. If Kuroko is Yuuki, then Kagami is Zero Kiryuu.**

***laughing and rolling at the thought Kagami as Zero***

**I managed to draw a fan art about this crossover, you can see it in deathscarletdevil. deviantart /art/Welcome-to-Teikou-Academy-483907726 [just delete the space and add 'com' behind 'deviantart]**


	4. Chapter 4: KnBxHannibal

**Crossover : **Hannibal.

**Characters : **Akashi Seijuurou, and Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Pairing : **Akashi/Kuroko.

**Rate : **T

**Words : **962

**Summary : **Dr. Akashi Seijuurou had not expected this when he met Special Investigator Kuroko Tetsuya for a case.

0******************0

Akashi Seijuurou had been fond of Kuroko Tetsuya since the moment he'd glimpsed the intelligence and ability which the Special Investigator possessed. When the first he met him, Tetsuya was not what he had expected. He was young and quite good looking for a member of the NPA. However because of Seijuurou's own peculiarities, he could see the darkness in the Special Investigator's eyes and the pain that Tetsuya carried from what he had seen. The man also seemed to be scared of something, scared of his deductions, of his ideas about who the killer is. It had been obvious from Tetsuya's notes that the man possessed a photographic memory. The notes of the case were largely written on hotel stationary and dated several hours after his investigations of the crime scenes, but were very accurate.

However as Seijuurou began to talk about the case with him, as they began to piece together a mental profile of the killer, it became apparent that there was something more to Tetsuya. Not just photography memory, but something more, something deeper. Unlike other investigators whom Seijuurou had worked with, Tetsuya did not mention his own feelings about the murders. No judgments on the morality of what the killer had done, no comments on what he'd felt when he'd seen the mutilated bodies. And thus, Seijuurou was beginning to suspect that Kuroko Tetsuya was an _eideteker_.

His guess was right. Tetsuya was able to assume the state of mind a murderer had and recreated the thinking, as well as the actions, with himself as the killer in order to understand more about them. And Tetsuya became more and more appealing for him because of that.

His fondness had only grown as he helped Tetsuya's profile and the search for the Shizuoka Shrike. Of course that "fondness" had changed into true affection and admiration on that rainy afternoon when the Special Investigator had come to Seijuurou after he'd killed Haizaki Shougo, the Shizuoka Shrike.

So it pleased Seijuurou that, even though the Shrike was dead and buried, Tetsuya still spend his time with Seijuurou than break the connection with him. Of course _his _Tetsuya had an excuse for the time he spent with him. The NPA had Tetsuya looking at cold cases, so Tetsuya had gone to him for assistance, which meant that it was a rare week that Tetsuya did not visit Seijuurou's townhouse at least twice.

Then, on a spring afternoon when it's almost too hot to think, Tetsuya arrived at Seijuurou's townhouse with a file under his arm and a spark in his eyes which Seijuurou had not seen since the two of them were chasing the Shizuoka Shrike. When Seijuurou saw the file full of papers which Tetsuya holding, he knew the source of that spark.

Tetsuya had a case, an _interesting_ case, to investigate.

Seijuurou found himself smiling as he stepped aside and welcomed his Tetsuya into his townhouse.

"They just declared it," Tetsuya informed him, stepping into his study and heads for the chair. As Seijuurou took his seat, the Special Investigator handed the file over him. "The local police have started calling him the 'Shinjuku Ripper' and Aida-san wanted us to work on the case together."

Behind his hand, an amused smile slowly spread on Seijuurou's lips. The Shinjuku Ripper? He laughed inside. He calmly took the folder and began to quick read through the material while Tetsuya remained silent, allowing Seijuurou to make his own deductions and get familiar with the case. And yeah, Seijuuro was familiar with the case. But not like Tetsuya had thought. Little did the teal haired know, Seijuurou did not need to get "familiar" with the case, what he need is to familiarized himself with are the inaccuracies and the facts which the police have yet discover.

Seijuurou hummed as he read the file. The man believed to be the first victim of the Shinjuku Ripper is Papa Mbaye Shiki, an immigrant from Senegal. A man whose life Seijuurou had ended. He glanced up at Tetsuya, who was leaning back in his chair, almost vibrating with the energy and excitement that this new case had given him. The young man is beautiful, completely focused on the case, completely immersed in the connection he was starting to see. Already, Tetsuya was starting to slip inside the mind of the Shinjuku Ripper.

Seijuurou wondered how long it will take. He wondered how long it would take for his beloved, beautiful boy to realize that the Shinjuku Ripper was the same man whom he was falling in love with, the same man who took care of him after he killed Haizaki, the same man whom Tetsuya seemed to trust more than his own life.

Seijuurou knew that, eventually, his beautiful boy would realize that Seijuurou was the Shinjuku Ripper. Tetsuya was too smart for this not to happen and this intelligence was a large part of what attracts Seijuurou to the younger man. Seijuurou could not help but smile at the teal haired, who took his smile as cue to start crafting a profile of the Ripper. It did not take much effort of twist the profile, to twist Tetsuya's analysis of the serial killer so that the profile led away from him.

Hours later, as Seijuurou lied in his bed with the Special Investigator in his arms, he made a painful decision. Should, or perhaps that should be _when_, worse came to worse… when Tetsuya realize that Seijuurou is the Ripper, Seijuurou would not allow his beloved boy to take away his freedom. Of course Seijuurou hoped that he would able to leave the teal haired alive and, relatively, unharmed. But, if worse came to worse… well, then perhaps he would eat Tetsuya's heart.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Gasp… finally… finally I could write the plot of this story! I wanted to make this kind of fic since I watched Hannibal TV. Imagine Akashi Seijuurou as Hannibal Lecter and Kuroko Tetsuya as Will Graham… plus with slash spices… *shudder* It'ssss delicioussssss…**

**For you who did not understand:**

**NPA : National Police Agency. Is an agency administered by the National Public Safety Commission of the Cabinet Office in the cabinet of Japan, and is the central coordinating agency of the Japanese police system. You can say, NPA is the Japanese of FBI America.**

**Eideteker : A term used to describe the ability to see things through someone else's eyes, like emphaty.**

**If you want to really understand about this story, I advice you to watch Hannibal TV series first, or read Red Dragon book/movie first, or at least ask to Grandpa Google or Aunt Wiki. **


	5. Chapter 5: KnBxSupernatural

**Crossover : **Supernatural.

**Characters : **Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, and Alexandra Garcia.

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **K.

**Words : **728.

**Summary : **Kagami has been brought back from the dead and he doesn't know who do it. And as he's looking for the one who pulled him out of hell, he's not expected at all that this will happen.

0*******************0

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Kagami Taiga stares at the teal haired man in front of him with suspicious look. So, this is the one who saved him from hell. Really? He observes in scrutiny. The man looks so weak, he does not look like someone who could save anyone from hell. Kagami glances at companion and nods slightly.

He grips the demon knife in his hand more tightly. Looks weak or not, supernatural creatures are still much stronger than human. If this one is really who pulled him from hell, then the teal haired must be much more dangerous than he look. "Yeah, thanks for that," he said, taking a step forward slowly.

Without allowing himself to think about the action, he stabs the man with the knife.

But to his dismay, the man is not affected at all.

His wide eyes see the man just looking at the knife, before pulling it out of his body as if nothing happened. Kagami quickly aware of Alex, his companion, moving around behind the anonymous being. He caught her eyes, and nodding. Alex brought down the crowbar in her hand in a fast attack towards the man's head, but the creature just caught it without looking, turning around and fixing Alex with a steely blue gaze.

The man sighs, and presses two fingers to Alex's head. The woman collapsed.

"Alex!" Kagami shouts in worry and fear. He runs forward and knelt by Alex, feeling for a pulse.

"Your friend is alive," the creature said, flat and unexpressive.

Kagami glares at the man. "What did you do to her?" he demands, gesturing towards the prone form of his companion.

"I just made her sleep," the creature is locking his eyes with Kagami's. "Because we need to talk, Kagami Taiga. In private."

Kagami's glare never fades as he slowly back to his feet. He watches the man cocking his head and moves his gaze around, taking in the sigil painted on the wall and the floor, then at the weapons and the books on the table. "Who are you?" he asks, trying to make his voice stronger than he felt and he knew he'd failed.

The creature is flicking through a book. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean, _what_ are you?"

The creature –Kuroko, isn't it?- lifts his head and turns at him. "I'm an angel of the lord."

Kagami clams up to hear that. Angel? He said he is an angel? Are you fucking kidding me?

"An angel?" Kagami asks out loud, watching the man nodded. "I don't believe it."

Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

"First," Kagami continues. "There's no such thing. Angels don't exist. AND TWO," he instantly cut in when Kuroko is about to open his mouth. "Though I believe in the existence of angels, I still don't believe you. Your name is too human for an angel."

Kuroko sighs. Kagami jumps in surprise when suddenly the lightning booms around outside, his eyes widen as he sees shadow of two large wings spread on the wall behind Kuroko.

"That's not really my name." Kuroko says, and the light is off again. "Because I was undercover, I must borrow a name. It's actually my vessel's name."

Kagami narrows his eyes. "You're possessing some poor bastard?"

Kuroko rolls his eyes, makes Kagami taken aback by the sudden out of character. "Don't mistake me with those abomination called demons," the teal haired says, flicking back the book he read. "This man is a devout. He actually prayed for this. I have his permission to use him as my vessel."

Kagami is silent for a moment, stared at the so called angel, before sighing.

"Look, pal, I'm not buying what your selling," he finally says. "So who are you, really?"

"I told you-"

"Yeah, right!" Kagami interrupts him. "Why would an angel rescue me from hell?"

Kuroko blinks his eyes. "Good things do happen, Kagami Taiga."

"Oh, yeah? Not in my experience."

Kuroko stares deeply into the red eyes of his charge as he walking closer. "What's the matter, Taiga?" he says, sounding disbelief. "You don't think you deserve to be saved."

Kagami scoffs at what he said. "Why'd you do it?"

Kuroko leans back away from Kagami. "Because God commanded it." A more serious look has shown on his stoic face as he continues his speak.

"Because we have work for you."

* * *

**A/N :**

**Yessss…! Yesssss…! Kuroko as Castiel is HOT! I can imagine him going badass as an angel of the lord while assisting Kagami to stop apocalypse to happen! **

**Who the one that become Sam, you ask?**

**Well, I don't know. Maybe Himuro or Aomine, as the two are the black heart person but still pure.**


	6. Chapter 6: KnBxKKM

**Crossover : **Kyou Kara Maou.

**Characters : **Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, and Aomine Daiki.

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **K

**Words : **2069

**Summary : **When Kuroko Tetsuya tried to save a kid from some delinquent high schoolers, he caught by them instead. He pulled into a bathroom and in the end his face was in the toilet bowl… or so he thought, for some reason the water swallowed him up and he woke in the environment that neither he knew or heard!

0*******************0

His first thought after flushed down into toilet (it's ridiculous, he knew. But it's real, and maybe he was the first man flushed down a toilet) was that he had never seen a sky so blue, tiny white clouds drifting across the clear clean expanse of it and a fresh breeze fluttered across his damp cheek.

Wait a minute…

Clear blue sky? Fresh breeze?

O…kay… this is weird. Why would the toilet had sky and –is that a forest?- fresh breeze? It's clearly that he was now outside. Maybe those obnoxious idiots who had him flushed down (yeah, yeah, he knew it's unbelievable, so suck it up) dragged him somewhere he would not be discovered right away, when he was still unconscious.

Blinking slowly, Kuroko Tetsuya let out a slow even breath. By the way, where is this? He was beginning to roll himself up off the ground, his fingers brushed back through his teal hair and pushed the dripping strands out of his eyes. This scenery did not look like modern Japan at all. Eyes sweeping over his surroundings, his jaw clenched together slightly, his expression thoughtful as he took in the farmlands and the village just down the hill. Gaining his feet, he paused for a moment, allowing himself to catch his balance before moving on.

A flash of black hair caught his attention, his blue eyes immediately flickering towards the form of young woman who was just moving onto the compacted dirt road. Relief trickled through him as he knew that there's someone else in here.

Though… he knew there was one thing that would definitely be an issue.

"Excuse me."

The woman did not turn at all, and kept walking passed him.

He sighed. Of course his lack of presence would be a hindrance. He walks and following the woman, putting his hand over her shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss," he said once again.

The woman turned her head with a smile on her face. "Yes, can I help yo-" she blinked when there's no one behind her.

He sighed again when he noticed the woman did not see him. Damn it, his invisibility was really troublesome. "Here, Miss." He waved his hand in front her face.

Eyes went wide as she saw a teal haired teenager stood before her, the basket she held dropped from her hands. "KYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, and scurrying away from him. "Where did you come from?!" she yelled after calmed herself.

"I was here since beginning." He said bluntly.

She blinked. He was there since beginning? Really? She did not notice him at all! "O… oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's okay, I used to it." He dropped to one knee and carefully attempted to set to rights her basket and its contents. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just want to ask something." He was putting the fruits into the basket. "I was just left here. So, do you know where this is-"

He paused when he saw the woman's face paled. What now? He was about to voiced his thought but her scream tore at his heart as she bolted away from him, terror in her every unintelligible word. His breath caught when he saw several village men were already hurrying towards him, all armed with either with either farming tools or rocks.

Damn… looks like this would be an unfavorable affair.

He lifted his hands as he rose back to his feet, showing that he meant them no harm at all. "Please, I apologies for frightening the young lady." Though he did not know why she so scared. "I truly mean no harm to any of you."

Something burned across his cheek, another stone slamming into his shoulder. He winced, his stomach dropped at the fear and hatred he saw in their eyes. What was happened? He did not understand why they were throwing rocks at him. And the hatred in their eyes… he did not understand at all.

He was about to use misdirection to escape, when suddenly a dark shadow swept over him as a horse reared sharply, hooves lashing the air as it finally settled. He looked up, stared at the dark haired rider who dismounted the horse. Seeing the sword at the man's waist, he guessed that the guy was a knight. The knight was stepping towards him who stood almost level with the tall man's shoulders, though he had enough sense to back up a step, wary about this stranger, knowing the man was far more of a threat than the villagers. Kuroko slapped the massive hand that reaching over his head.

"Please keep your hand to yourself, sir," he said, feeling irritated. He had received unreasonable stoning, and he was pissed. He was not take such abuse that the man would do to him.

The knight raised an eyebrow. "Well now, it looks like the new Demon King actually has some fight in him."

He blinked at the knight's words. Demon King? Is he nuts or something?

The villagers' voice swam again. More they shouted, the more he did not understand what their meaning.

"The Mazoku stood up!"

"A real mazoku dressed in black stood up! Hurry, take the children into the houses!"

"Oh, it's all over! This village will be burned just like Kendenau 12 years ago!"

"Wait a minute! He doesn't have a weapon! And what more, look his appearance! His hair and eyes are so blue as the sky! He's a Soukyuu!"

"What?! You right! I hear that if you catch a Soukyuu, you can gain immortality!"

"The park to the west offers prize money for them!"

He blanched at what the villagers said. What the heck? They wanted to sell him? He unconsciously straightened his back, his mind racing over all the nonsense that was being thrust before him.

They continued to talk as if he were not there, speaking of rewards and silly notions that made him shudder.

"Relax everybody, maybe we can convince this man to go along with us since it appears…"

The condescending tone from the knight had done it. Like hell he would let himself to be used by anyone for personal gain! He cracked his fist, preparing to use his 'secret weapon' that usually he only used in basketball. And without allowed himself to think about the consequence, he swung his right hook square across the knight's jaw, managing to knock the man back several steps and away from him.

"Excuse me, I am no one's tool and you would do well to remember that." Kuroko said, ready to use his misdirection to get away.

The knight touched his jaw gingerly, actually surprised to find his fingers coming back wet with blood from his split lip. His navy blue eyes glimmered a new respect for the double azure that stood before him, unafraid and defiant, even in the face of someone like him.

The sound of approaching horses drew both out of their confrontation.

"TETSUYA!"

Azure eyes blinked in surprise at that, his head twisting around at the sound of his name from another man's lips. Several riders were hurrying towards him, dust being flung up from under the hooves of the mounts.

"TETSUYA!"

Azure eyes locked with Maroon, before the former blinked in confusion.

How did he know his name?

"Here comes more trouble." The knight growled out, mounting his horse quickly, though regarding Kuroko with something almost akin to a flicker of dry amusement and respect.

Urging his horse forwards, the knight drew his sword from its sheath, the horse soon speeding into a charge directly towards the maroon haired.

"Get away from Tetsuya, Aomine! And I mean now!"

Three horse heads forced their way into the villagers, and then neighed and reared up. A lot of dust covered Kuroko's mouth as he coughed miserably. He glanced upward, saw inside the beige fog, blue and orange sparked. Followed by a thump, the heavy echo metal colliding, the group running trying to escape, disturbed screams and the sound of the grass.

What the fuck? He cursed within, as his mind whirling at the strange situation around him. First, there's a village of foreign old style houses, then there's a big man like a knight came with horse and sword who called him 'Demon King', and now there's a sword fight between the said knight with the other. It's like the kind of situation 2 hour suspense dramas would use a lot!

He blinked in realization. Drama? Ah, all of this has to be a theme park. Must be.

But… he was stoned by the so called villagers, and those stones and rocks were real deal.

Somebody grabbed his arms, startled him back from his thought. He felt his body was slowly rising off the ground. On the dust cleared slope, the villagers who were being chased by the cavalry were running for their houses. The maroon head jumped down from his horse and met swords with the knight –who? Aomine, isn't it?-, sparks were seen from the swords.

"Aomine Daiki! Why have you come near our boarder?!" the maroon haired man yelled.

Aomine smirked as he swung his sword. "You're same as ever, Kagami Taiga! A hero among cowards!"

So, the maroon haired's name was Kagami Taiga. Kuroko thought, not noticing that his body more and more far away from the ground. His eyes widened when he realized it, feeling himself carried away from the area.

"What… I'm flying?"

He turned his head to see what was carrying him. He stared blankly at the sight. Carrying him away by his arms is the elaborate skeleton that he did not know how it's made. Moving its wings that resemble oil paper, unsteadily flying forward. No matter how or where he looked at it, it is nothing but a skeleton with wings on it. He moved his gaze upward. Even looking from right under it, at the tip its spine is just expressionless jawbone and skull, there were just dark caverns for eyes in its downcast face.

"Umm… thank you," he said, speechless at the skeleton.

The skeleton just cackling his jaw as it was frantically flapping its wings. It seemed like it was working with all it might to carrying him. If it even lost a little bit of focus, it seemed like they would fall.

"You've trained them well! Teaching Kotsuhizoku to transport people!"

Aomine's voice made Kuroko's gaze back to watch the fight. Aomine leaped back to very narrowly avoided the tip of Kagami's sword.

"They loyal to us, they don't get caught up in personal grudges and lose sight of themselves."

Aomine smirked. "How about you, Kagami?" He slashed the sword towards the maroon head's stomach. "Don't you think it's regrettable, that you use that sword skill of your for those guys."

Kagami growled. "I'm not like you, Aomine!" He rotates himself and lunged with a powerful move. He jumped and was above Aomine, charging up his sword, ready to stab him. but as he was about to make the final move, Aomine spun on the ground and jumped aside to dodge him.

The subordinates that drove off the villagers galloped back and they pulled out their swords in synchronicity. Aomine jumped back onto his horse and yelled out to the teal haired who was now flying at tree height.

"Be patient for a bit, I'll come to rescue you soon!" Aomine shouted, before sending his horse into a gallop and away from there.

Kuroko's eyes were blank. "Rescue… then am I kidnapped by the good or bad side now?" he murmured.

Below, the soldiers started chasing their enemy, the maroon haired leader stopped them.

"Stop! Don't chase him too far!" Kagami ordered, climbing onto his horse.

"But, Kagami-sama, he's a lone horseman. Since he's at a disadvantage I thought we could probably catch him, if we can catch up to him now!" a soldier said.

"Right now, more than anything, to protect Heika and safely accompany him is our priority!" Kagami snapped back.

Kuroko cocked his head. Heika? Who? He analyzed the situation carefully. This Heika they were safely accompanying, could they be referring to him? The invisible wallflower? Was he made participating in this very elaborate theme park production, in the role of the Heika?

Well, he did not mind participate. He gazed downward. But, first…

"Umm... can you get me down from this well made sky ride? I think I'm going sick."

* * *

**A/N :**

**And then Kuroko will meet a handsome perverted saint (Kise), and when he comes to the palace he will meet the beautiful royal family (Midorima, Murasakibara, and Momoi) and the gorgeous tyrant ex-king (Akashi)!**

**Haha. Well, this is for you who want to know the roles they are :**

**Kuroko = Yuuri Shibuya**

**Kagami = Conrad Weller**

**Aomine = Adalbert von Grantz**

**If Soukoku (double black) is in Kyou Kara Maou, then in this fic is Soukyuu (double azure).**

**Heika : Your Majesty.**

**Mazoku : Demon tribe**

**Kotsuhizoku : those flying skeleton**


	7. Chapter 7: KnBxXXXHolic

**Crossover : **xxxHolic.

**Characters : **Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou, and Momoi Satsuki.

**Pairing : **Kagami/Kuroko. (just a hint)

**Rate : **T

**Words : **2698

**Summary : **Hello, Journal. It's me again, Kagami Taiga. Today I met a boy that could see spirits, who also had a presence like a ghost himself. And what do you know, I don't like him much.

0******************0

_**[1 April 20xx]**_

Hello, Journal. May I call you Journal? Because I don't want to call you Diary. It's girly, you see. And look at me, I'm talking to a book like I am to a person. Looks like I'm losing my mind already.

Okay, first, I'm Kagami Taiga. Though I have Japanese heritage, I was born and raised in America. So sue me if I still can't read or write kanji. Oh, I'm also a returnee, that's right, I'm in Japan now.

Today is the first day I'm entering high school, and attending orientation is required. And it's really suck, because everywhere I go, people seem very afraid of me. Is it because my appearance or what?

And I will burn you if you say it's because my eyebrows. I mean it.

xx

_**[10 April 20xx]**_

Hello again, Dia- I mean Journal! Today is very interesting. I met this boy, and I don't know why but I always feel annoyed every time I see him. Well, when I can see him, of course. You see, he has this condition that makes him nearly invisible. Everything about him is nothing, transparent like a ghost. It's fortunate the others can see him too, or I will think he's really a ghost.

And apparently he likes to exploit this flaw of his, because he _loves_ to give anyone, especially me, heart attack. Today alone he had surprised me 12 times already.

Fucker.

And this is the first day I notice him.

Well, it's not that I hate him, but I don't like him either.

xx

_**[11 April 20xx]**_

I learn that the name of the invisible boy is Kuroko Tetsuya.

xx

_**[12 April 20xx]**_

I don't like him. Really. He is very annoying with his lack of presence.

xx

_**[13 April 20xx]**_

I've already said this, but I **don't like him**.

Then, why my eyes couldn't turn away from him? I don't know why this Kuroko has attracted my attention, bothersome as he is. All I know is that I can't stop watching him.

It sounds like I'm a stalker. Well, I assure you I'm not, I'll tell you.

xx

_**[14 April 20xx]**_

I joined the basketball club, and what do you know, everything inside the club is crazy.

Can you imagine it, the first thing the coach said after introduction is for us to take off our shirt?! And after that she ordered us to voice our goal in front of all the school and that we should confess naked in front everyone should we fail in reaching the said goal!

Maybe I should join other club, what do you think?

xx

_**[15 April 20xx]**_

Damn, I have to admit that Kuroko is quite cool.

He is in basketball club too, like me. And the first impression of him about his basketball play is he's sooooooo weeeak I almost cried to see that.

But then, the coach hold a match between the first year and second year, and I instantly change my mind when I saw his real play. That misdirection of him… damn… it made me speechless.

xx

_**[21 April 20xx]**_

Alex called me and said that Tatsuya is going to Japan.

I don't know what I feel after hear that.

xx

_**[25 April 20xx]**_

KUROKO, YOU TEME!

HOW DARE YOU THREW THAT… THAT _MONSTER_ AT ME! I'LL CRUSH YOU! I SWEAR!

xx

_**[28 May 20xx]**_

Hello, Journal. It's been a while.

It's been a very cold day, and it's raining so hard too.

But I found something that I'm sure will change my opinion today.

I found Kuroko, still dressed in his school uniform, kneeling by the riverbank. He had no umbrella. He dripped with rain and looked pitiful, so I walked closer to offer my assistance.

But I halt in shock. He was holding a dead dog in his arms and crying, with head bowed, murmuring to himself about how everyone he knows and loved had died or disappeared. Murmuring about that it's only a matter of time before, like them, he fears that he might leave this world someday. That he too will die like the dog, alone.

I swear I could feel my heart clenched.

I'm really stupid. Of course he was all _alone_. With his unfortunate condition, it's surely hard for him to get noticed more over to get a friend. And I heard he was no longer had parents.

I've decided that he will not alone. That I won't _let_ him be alone, if I can help it.

xx

_**[30 May 20xx]**_

Well, I didn't expect that it's very easy to befriend with Kuroko, despite our clashed nature.

I've already feel we're best friend. Really.

xx

_**[6 June 20xx]**_

Sometimes Kuroko is so weird, I notice this after become his friend for this week.

He has a habit to talk with nobody. And I often saw him running like someone chased him, though there's no one behind him.

It's freaking me out, you know.

xx

_**[15 June 20xx]**_

There is a warlock who knew my grandfather. His name is Seijuurou Akashi, I don't know if it's his real name or not. He is strong and wise, but creepy as hell, especially with his mismatched cat-like eyes. His business is wish-granting, and his shop can only be seen by those who have needed it. Akashi is bound by the idea of _hitsuzen_, of fate as a matter of inevitability, and he lives by the law of fair compensation: every wish has an exact price.

I know, I know, it sounds like a fiction, but apparently it's a real deal.

And this Akashi has contacted me today for a favor.

As it turns out, Kuroko is this Akashi's assistant, and Akashi told me that I might be of help to him. He explained to me that Kuroko attracts spirits, his lack of presence condition also did not help him at all, and that I have latent exorcist power that I inherited from my grandfather.

This revelation is surprising me, indeed. But if I can help Kuroko, I would.

And what you know, Akashi gave us a mission, and that mission is to investigating the Angel Game at a nearby school.

xx

_**[16 June 20xx]**_

I'm tired… the mission last night really draining my energy.

Kuroko apologized to me today, and treat me a 4 kg steak after school as thanks.

It's really delicious.

xx

_**[17 June 20xx]**_

I met a girl that sometimes hangout with Kuroko today. Her name is Momoi Satsuki. At first I didn't take much notice of her, but something bothers me about her. She put up a cute, sunny, cheerful face every day. Her disposition never changes, and her idle chat fills up time agreeably but lacks meaning. Her very words feel shallow. It's like she is very careful to make sure that the connections she made are nothing more than skin deep.

I have a bad feeling about this girl. Truly.

But, looks like Kuroko doesn't aware any of this. Or maybe it's just my feeling?

xx

_**[21 June 20xx]**_

Kuroko took me to a strange hydrangea for a mission from Akashi. A tall, long lived, hydrangea with crimson petals. I met my first _ayakashi _today. It's Ame Warashi, spirit of rain. She claims that the hydrangea is dying. And not just the only tool we have is Momoi's hair ties, we also have no idea how to use them. And that Akashi never bothered to say at all.

Barely five minutes after Kuroko and I have been investigating, Kuroko is dragged under the hydrangea and disappear.

Honestly, I freak out.

And because of that, I began digging. There's no shovel, so I just using my hands.

It's stupid, I know, but I have to save him!

If Akashi didn't show up, I'd still be digging till tomorrow. He gave me some unsolicited advice (damn, him) of which I'm in dire need or I will never find him that way. He told me to wait, and while I do so, to hold Momoi's hair tie at one end.

I didn't believe him at first. It sounded dumb, it looked dumb.

But I still did it, anyway. And for hours I wait. The rain stops and pours and stops again. I drenched, soaking, and wet. Oh, and sneezing too.

And when Kuroko's body fades back into existence, clutching the other end of my ribbon, I don't know whether I want to yell at him or hug him. But I resist my urge, especially when I saw a skeleton had attached itself to Kuroko's other wrist.

A SKELETON. Imagine it!

And I have a feeling that this is still not the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

xx

_**[ 17 July 20xx]**_

Akashi suddenly announced that it's time for a vacation. And he said it with a creepy smile on his face. Kuroko wanted to go to the beach, making me blanched as did he aware the sea is absolutely no good for him because it's filled with spirits?

And he can't even swim too.

Momoi is with us. I better keep watch her and always by Kuroko's side.

xx

_**[17 July 20xx (20.00)]**_

GHOOOOST! GHOOOOOOOOSTS EVERYWHERE!

DAMN IT! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT IF AKASHI GIVING YOU CREEPY SMILE WHILE HE SAID VACATION, THEN THERE MUST BE SOMETHING GORE GOING ON!

xx

_**[18 July 20xx]**_

Damn you, Akashi-teme!

Fuck you, Momoi!

And screw you, Kuroko!

xx

_**[23 July 20xx]**_

Kuroko is so _frustrating_.

xx

_**[30 July 20xx]**_

It's a boring day. There's no chores. There's no mission. I can't play basketball. I can't practicing my shooting skill. I can't do anything.

Where's Kuroko when you need him?

xx

_**[9 August 20xx]**_

Akashi is gone for a business trip. Kuroko is alone, and he behaved as usual. That's it, until he started coughing, and a fever falls over him that won't go away.

And I don't know why. He himself too.

The sickness which Kuroko suffered did not look natural. It makes me suspicious.

xx

_**[11 August 20xx]**_

My intuition was right, the disease is not natural. Apparently Kuroko always met this woman every after school, and the woman is who make him sick. After watching them, I know.

The woman knows.

Kuroko knows.

But they say nothing.

xx

_**[15 August 20xx]**_

Damn it! I can't hold it anymore! She's killing him! Poisoning him slowly! Kuroko knows also about this, but he still didn't say anything! He cares for her so much he doesn't care for his life enough! I don't know what I should do! She gives him something he has not felt for a long time. She gives him the love of a mother. And I'm reluctant to do something.

If I let her, Kuroko's going die. But if I kill her, he will hate me forever.

And I don't want him to hate me.

xx

_**[17 August 20xx]**_

I kill her.

I pulled the spirit gun that Akashi given to me, and using it to kill her.

Kuroko protected her using his body when I pulled the trigger, and I'm about to run over him to help him, but to my surprise the woman rushed in front of Kuroko and took the magic bullet for herself. She turned into golden light as Kuroko cradled the scraps of it that he could.

She really a good spirit, like Kuroko said, in spite of her nature.

I don't expect anything as I took his unconscious being to Akashi's place.

No, that's not true.

I'm afraid.

He must be _detest_s me now.

xx

_**[18 August 20xx]**_

I have to strongly resist the temptation to avoid him.

Everyone called me "tiger", and as brave as it. But I know I'm a coward. All I want to do is run away before he can say a single word.

I know with one word, he could undo me.

xx

_**[18 August 20xx (12.00)]**_

Kuroko pulled me to _our table_ in cafeteria.

And there is nothing left but tangled relief and sheer amazement enveloped me.

I won't forget, I will never forget what I did for him, and how he forgave me for it.

xx

_**[30 August 20xx]**_

We got entangled into the spider's grudge.

The one who supposed to get the grudge is me, I'm the one who destroyed the spider's home. I tried to hide it from Kuroko, but he found out anyway. And as preserve as he is, he took the grudge on myself. He didn't even ask me. Maybe he thought he should have received the grudge in the first place as the reason why I destroyed the spider's home was because of him.

But at least now I _know_ he cares for me… a lot.

But still, how utterly stupid of him.

xx

_**[3 September 20xx]**_

The deal was failed. The entire underworld apparently wanted _his_ eye, not mine. Kuroko draws spirits, so his eye will give them great power. My own eye would be worse than useless, as a latent exorcise, perhaps it might even be poisonous. But it's done. Kuroko's eye is probably lost forever. There's no chance of regaining Kuroko's eye.

xx

_**[5 September 20xx]**_

Akashi offered one last way. It's for me to give Kuroko half of my eye. Not 'half' in sense gouge my eye and implant it to his eye socket, but 'half' by sharing my sight with him.

Kuroko accept it, and I feel a little lighter inside.

Everything will be alright. In some ways, it will be better than alright.

I can see the spirits that Kuroko has avoided for all these years now. I have more of "an eye on him" than ever before.

And we are closer than ever.

xx

_**[1 October 20xx]**_

Bad luck has been pilling up lately. Even I noticed. This must be a particularly bad season for Momoi. Kuroko is worried, but he refuses to place blame on anyone but himself.

Akashi has grown more urgent, not that he looks it, and he drops hints about Momoi Satsuki's bad luck constantly. But Kuroko can make neither heads nor tails of it, and Akashi is not one to speak plain. There's a good chance that my exhortations, drawn from instinct rather than knowledge, would confuse him further. I would probably only convince him that Momoi is an innocent martyr, and that's not quite the exact truth. She knows exactly who she is and what she is risking. He's got to learn someday, and knowing Kuroko, it won't happen until he brushes right into the fire, and the experience is undeniable.

xx

_**[3 October 20xx]**_

He's falling! Damn it! He fell from the third floor window!

Though I always cautious towards Kuroko and Momoi these weeks, I still unprepared for it. Momoi just tapped Kuroko on the right shoulder, and disaster didn't happen immediately. It's such a gentle, normal gesture that I didn't quite notice either. But then Kuroko walked forward, and accidentally knocks into a window pane… with the right shoulder that Momoi touched. And he fell out the window, taking the entire window pane with him, and the pane shatters on the ground below.

Blood, blood, blood everywhere!

He fell and I'm too shock to move. If it's not because of the phone call from Akashi, Kuroko maybe…

He has already died… surely.

xx

_**[3 October 20xx (19.30)]**_

Kuroko has been saved. He's alive. With a price, of course. Or rather two prices.

Two very hurt and painful prices.

I give him blood as much as he lost, while Momoi bear the scars he would have.

xx

_**[3 October 20xx (11.00)]**_

He awakes, though for a moment, and speaks with Akashi and Momoi, before he fell asleep again.

Momoi is crying because this is new for her to have someone saying that he still want to be her friend despite he had experienced her bad luck.

That Kuroko… I don't think there's anyone who so kind hearted as him.

But, that's why I like him so much I'm ready to give my life for him.

xx

_**[5 October 20xx]**_

Kuroko made Momoi Satsuki a bird that will stay by her side forever, untouched by her bad luck.

And he also thanks me.

* * *

**A/N :**

**I'm sure you know who become who in this story.**

**Hehe, Akashi as Yuuko… You too, do try to imagine Akashi as the dimensional witc- err… warlock.**

**And for Aprilia Echizen, about make KnB x KKM fic longer, I will consider it.**


	8. Chapter 8: KnBxDNAngel

**Crossover : **DNAngel

**Characters : **Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko's mother, Kuroko's grandmother, and Kagami Taiga (just the body).

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **K

**Words : **1334

**Summary : **Kuroko Tetsuya was just a normal teenager. That's it, until he got rejected by his love in his 14th birthday, and it became the beginning of something unforeseen events!

0******************0

Kuroko Tetsuya sighed dejectedly as he walking to his home. Today was suck. Momoi gave him UFO (Unidentified Feeding Object) for him at lunch. He got the wrong card key to the art room that ended up with him used his skill to open the door in front of a witness, and not just a witness, but THE Akashi Seijuurou. His lack of presence condition did not help him at all, he almost got hit and run because the driver did not saw him crossed the street at the intersection.

And like the woes never over, his best friend, who he had fallen in love with, rejected his confession.

And of all days, it had to be on his 14th birthday.

Fuck, he felt like crying. It's fortunate his stoicism prevented him, or he's already bawled over his broken heart in public.

"Mother, I'm ho-" his greeting was cut off when the floor below him suddenly opened. He surely would fall into the trap hole if he did not grab the edge.

He was launching himself into an aerial cartwheel, and pulled himself up. The door behind him closed itself. A big sweat dropped on the back of his head when he saw many of laser traps in every corner of the house.

He sighed. "Can't there be a day where I can walk in to my own house peacefully, I wonder?" he groaned softly.

With impossible swiftness, he jumped over the trap hole to the other side. He hurtles across the full of traps hallway with grace, leaping and vaulting. A shrieking voice startled him, his eyes widened when he saw many bats hurling at him. Kuroko brought his hand in uppercut swing, sliding and stretching his legs open before vaulting into back flip to avoid another trap, and leaps away.

He sighed in relief when he reached the door to living room safely. He about to open it, but he had a bad feeling. And his instinct was right as when he put his shoe sole on the knob, he was shocked by high volt of electricity.

Woah… his mother was serious this time. She was using electric trap.

"Mother, I'm home." he said, entering the room calmly.

A _'20's'_ year old woman with teal hair and eyes smiled softly as she walking over her son. "Welcome home, Tetsuya." She said, before pulled her son into a hug. "Congratulation, you got full points again today!" she sighed in pleasure. "Ah… mom is really happy!"

"Anou… mother…"

She released him with a pout. "Tetsuya, I've already said call me 'mom' when we're home."

"_Mother_," Kuroko emphasized, not caring the puppy eyes from his mother. "What's with the electric?"

"Hm? Oh, that was your grandma, not me." She replied, still hugging his son.

Kuroko stared at his grandmother, who raised an eyebrow to him.

"Well, Tetsuya, this is your preparation for later," the grandmother began with a serious look. "You are officially 14 years old today. Up till today, you have successfully passed through all the training. We have nothing left to teach you. And now- WAIT, TETSUYA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" she yelled at Kuroko that apparently using his misdirection to escape from his mother and now was walking up the stairs to his room. "LISTEN TO ME TIL I'M FINISH!"

Kuroko turned his head at his grandmother. "I'm sorry, grandmother. Today… I just don't feel like doing anything." He said tiredly, before closing the door of his room.

She looks up to where her son's room with a worried face. "Ne, Mom, are you sure about this?"

The grandmother sighed, before sat back on to the sofa, watching the news in television. "Yes, perhaps now he inherits the Kuroko family's will." She then smiled at her daughter. "Now, aren't you going to make all the preparations?"

She smiled back. "Ah, you're right," she said, before scurrying back to whatever she did before.

Meanwhile in the dark bedroom, Kuroko lied on the bed, staring at the moon outside with a wistful look. His heart still ached. Tears began to well up again as he lifts his arm over his eyes. Why he could not stop crying? Damn it. He's tired.

There was something tugging his pants. He looked down and saw a blue eyed dog trying to climb the bed. He patted the dog's head softly, before moved him into his arm, smiled when the dog licking his cheek. "Are you trying to comfort me, Nigou?" he asked.

"Arf!"

Kuroko's fingers stroked the fur, searching for comfort from his pet. "Thank you, Nigou. But I don't think it worked for this."

Nigou whined.

Kuroko kept stroking Nigou's fur. He closed his eyes and trying to dissolve in slumber.

But, something wrong happened.

THUMP!

His eyes snapped open.

THUMP!

His mouth opened in a silent scream.

THUMP!

He gritted his teeth, curling and hugging himself. What the hell was happened?! He panted, choked as he could not breathe.

THUMP!

His body felt like on fire. He blinked and blinked, his vision getting blurred.

THUMP!

It hurt! It was a bone-deep hurt that ached and vibrated throughout his very being. He felt his body stretching, like it got taller in an instant. And he also felt the clothes he wore getting tighter. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

THUMP!

And then… silent.

He panted, his lungs working double time. He blinked, his vision getting clearer. His eyes stung with the coolness of the tears. The pain slowly subsided. Trembled, he tried to get up from the floor, holding on the bed to support his weak body. He huffed, flopping onto the bed with ache feeling.

"What… was that?" he whispered, still panting and feeling more tired than before.

"Arf!"

Kuroko turned his head slightly. "What is it, Nigou? Can't see I'm busy now?"

"Arf!"

He saw the dog walking toward the mirror and barked again. He raised an eyebrow, and got up to sit on the bed. "What? You want me to go there?"

"Arf!"

Kuroko sighed. He rose from the bed and walking slowly toward the mirror with a tired groan. His body ached all over. He stopped by Nigou's side. "There. What's now?" he asked.

Nigou raised his non-existence eyebrow as if saying "What do you think?"

Kuroko sighed again, cracked his neck as he groaned.

And that's when he saw the reflection of him on the mirror.

His eyes bulged in surprise.

Because the person he saw in the mirror was not him. It was not a short, teal haired boy with azure eyes and pale skin, but a tall, maroon haired teenager with blood red eyes and brown skin.

The silent emitted around the room.

And then he was doing something that very out of character.

He freaked out.

"MMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!" he yelled, getting out of the room with hurriedly steps, almost stumbled as he flew down the stairs.

He was just entering the living room when something tackling him, making him fell.

"Aww~! Tetsuya called me Mom!" his mother gushed, rubbing her cheek with her son's. "I'm so happy!"

Kuroko let go her arms from him. "Mother, this is not the time!" he shouted, startled when he noticed that the voice was heavy and not like his real voice at all. "What happened to me?!"

She pouted when Kuroko called her 'Mother' again. "Well, calm down, honey, this is your destiny."

Kuroko was giving her a look. What destiny?

"This is just our bloodline," she said cheerfully. "Sort of."

Kuroko face palmed at this. "Sort of, you said? And what do you mean with our bloodline?" he asked, slowly back to himself.

She smiled softly. "You've heard of him, haven't you? About the mysterious phantom thief Taiga."

Kuroko blinked. The phantom thief Taiga? What about the long lost famous phantom thief with what happening to him now?

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Congratulation! You are now the phantom thief Taiga!" she said cheerfully as she clapping her hands. His grandmother was throwing confetti behind her.

Kuroko gaped.

"JUST WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!"

* * *

**A/N :**

***stifle my laugh* The… The phantom… the phantom thief Taiga… pft… *slammed a pillow to my face and starts laughing hard***

**O… Okay… huff… you must be thinking it's very weird that Kagami who become the phantom thief. Well, actually I don't want him become the phantom thief. It's Akashi. I want Kuroko as Daisuke Niwa and Akashi as Dark Mousy, but then… who will become Satoshi if that so? And then the other choice is Aomine, but I've already using him as… pft… Risa Harada. Midorima and Murasakibara are out (no way I will use them as the phantom thief. Just, no way). I could use Kise, but to imagine him and Kuroko sharing body… "Kuroko's body would be raped!" that's what I think. So I use Kagami as he is Kuroko's partner.**

**Why I don't use Kuroko instead as the phantom thief, you ask?**

**What do you think the story will be? If he becomes the phantom thief, there's no one who chased him because he's invisible! A perfect phantom thief! And I don't want that.**


	9. Chapter 9: KnBxYGO

**Crossover : **Yu-Gi-Oh

**Characters : **Kuroko Tetsuya, and Akashi Seijuurou

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **K

**Words : **1287

**Summary : **Eight years he tried to put this puzzle he found together. The puzzle his grandmother gave to him. And it will be finished this time. But something strange happened when he wears the puzzle, and he doesn't know what it is.

0******************0

Eight years.

It has been eight years since Kuroko Tetsuya got a small, golden box from his grandmother that said can grant your wish. It's eight years ago he took several pieces of gold puzzle from the same box. Eight years he tried to fix the shattered puzzle on the table in front of him.

A storm howls outside, the wind blowing fiercely and dark, ominous clouds swirling overhead, but he could care less about that. He is too engrossed in his current activity. His wide, innocent azure eyes that should have faded with age remains within his visage, scanning the puzzles before him.

Every now and then, his concentration would get the better of him and he would receive a pounding headache, causing him to sit back in his chair and clutch his head for a moment, further ruffling his teal colored hair. His bangs thankfully does not cling to his face (which is a feat, considering the sweat this boy was putting forth over a simple puzzle), and tends to wave about a bit whenever he had to take momentary breaks from his strange task. Many fragments of gold sit in a similarly-colored box in front of him, but he is quickly picking them out of it.

Eight long years had gone by, and he had still not yet solved this puzzle. Eight years and he still had not given up.

But tonight, however, is going better than usual. The puzzle is almost complete.

As each piece slips into place with either a simple slide of the hand or a click, he barely notices a dull, golden glow around the edges of any piece that meets the correct place. He does not have any idea what shape the final product will be in, but he still continues his endeavors with the mysterious puzzle. His excitement reaches its peak as only one piece is left. In his excitement, the boy can barely notice the artifact beginning to faintly pulse.

He pulls the final fragment of gold from the mysterious box. He gazes over it momentarily. The wadjet eye. It's mysterious and seeming to gaze back at him, into the very recess of his mind. Even so, his heart is filled with excitement. After waiting for a moment, he slips the final piece in place.

A moment of victory reigns over his heart when it's finally done to the point he is completely unaware that the puzzle pulsing for briefest of moments. The feeling has last for few minutes before it fades and he calms again. He then took a small, long chain necklace from his drawer, nervously slips it through the loop on top of the finished puzzle.

He smiles as he holds his most beloved possession in his palms. Strangely enough, the object seems… warm. It is as though it is alive. But, he shakes his head, decides that it's just his feeling. The lightning tears through the sky, startling him momentarily and causing his heart to race.

He huffs and smiles again. He cradles the pyramid-shape pendant in his hands a bit more, before he put it around his neck. With a foolish smile that never seen from him before, he speaks quietly.

"Millenium Puzzle, hear my wish. I wish for friends. I wish for someone whom I can share my heart with." He takes a breath deeply. "I want a bond that can't be broken."

The moment the words leave the boy's lips, a small humming sound fills the room as well as a small corner of his mind. His heart jerked a moment, but quickly a smile spreads across his face as a brilliant golden light emitted from the mysterious pendant. This was it! Was his wish finally being fulfilled?

Little does he know there are something else, another beings, also waiting for him to finish the puzzle in the room.

An aura of foreboding fills the air in the room. The puzzle trembles uncontrollably in his hands, and for a moment he feels that it would once again split into fragments. It does not take long for the entire room to echo with a sharp chime coming from the metallic pendant.

A dark light pours forth from the wadjet eye on the puzzle. His eyes widen as he saw it forming menacing creatures that surrounded the boy, their eyes gazing hungrily on their prey. His breath is heavy with fear. His mouth trembles, wanting to scream loudly. One of the creatures, the smaller one, creeps ever closer to him with its bared vicious teeth. Instinctively, he rears one of his arms to shield himself, a cry of alarm barely escaping his throat, stumbling backward towards the table behind him.

A sharp chime rings throughout the room as the eye on the puzzle begins to shine even more brilliantly. He feels his mind swarming with countless thoughts, the puzzle pulsing violently as it dangles around his neck. The light only grew brighter as time passed. He did his best to fight back in any way possible, but as he does the brilliance went further to overtake him.

As the golden radiance blinds him, he feels no choice but to squeeze his eyes tightly shut and turn his head away. A sensation filled his nerves; it was foreign, and the boy does not understand or trust it. No matter how hard he pushes at it, it fought back. In a panic as he feels his senses sharpening beyond belief, the boy cries out in what sounded like pain as the golden light coursed throughout the room and wrapped around the human almost threateningly.

He can't see it, but his appearance slowly changes behind the light. His teal hair turns into red, and his body grows taller than before. His eyes opens once more, showing his once azure colored eyes now become a pair of mismatched red and golden eyes with the pupils slit like cat eyes. He stands confidently as his eyes narrow fiercely.

The eye of wadjet glows furiously on his forehead, and within moments a golden swarm of light twisting around him, creating a shield of sorts. The creatures once again begin to lunge at him, but they stopped as they are too blinded by the golden light.

Just one look and you know that this is not the fearful boy from before.

He holds the pendant in his hand delicately, saving his ferocity for the monsters. He moves his other hand to the side. "Shadow Beasts!" he commands, almost in snarl. "Be gone! Return to where you came!"

Radiance of light engulfs the beasts, obliterating them one by one. The golden light shines so brilliantly it floods out the boy's window. Anyone who had been looking that way would have seen something akin to an enormous golden beam firing out his window.

The light slowly fades, it sinks back into the puzzle, channeled through the wadjet eye. The darkness once again covered the room, the strange light is gone and so are the beasts. The mark on the boy's forehead disappears. His appearance turns back into before, teal haired and azure eyes.

He gasps, standing quietly and blinking in surprise as his eyes re-adjust to his surrounding. He turns his head left and right, confusion is seen on his face. He looks at the puzzle around his neck, holding it carefully in gentle hands, before glances about his bedroom once more. Nothing is different. No strange light. No the beasts that surrounded him. There's nothing change except the fact that something seems to be prodding in the back of his mind. Oh, and he suddenly feels exhausted for some reason. His head also hurts as hell.

Just… what happened here?

* * *

**A/N :**

**Well, what do you know, Akashi could become Yami/Atem very perfectly.**

**But if he became Yami/Atem, then it will create a complex paradox. Another personality of another personality of someone. In other words emperor!Akashi is another personality of real!Akashi who is another personality of Kuroko.**

**I'm dizzy.**

**Well, at least he doesn't like the... pft... the phantom Taiga... *laugh again***


	10. Chapter 10: KnBxResident Evil

**Crossover : **Resident Evil.

**Characters : **Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Araki Masako, Kagami Taiga, Alexandra Garcia, Furihata Kouki, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Yoshinori Susa, and Mochizuki Kazuhiro.

**Pairing : **Akashi/Kuroko. (just hint)

**Rate : **T

**Words : **2433

**Summary : **He wakes up here with nothing to remember. No where. No how. No why. No what. No who. But, who's the gentle red haired man that helping him since his waking? And why he feels uneasy around this man?

0******************0

He wakes up naked with the feeling that it had happened before.

But he can't remember when or how or why.

Or who he is.

He is in a glass containers, he knows that much, floating in the midst of blue liquid.

There is something on his face. Whatever it is, it allows him to breathe underwater. Various tubes fed into his body, and he wonders if these tubes are providing him with food.

And the room around him… dozen of people wore white clothing… it seems he is in a laboratory or some kind.

He blinks, confusion etches on his face. How he can know so much about this, yet not remember so much about the most important ones like his own name?

Two people are talking, a red haired man and a black haired woman, the only ones whose words he could make out. He does not recognize either of them, but he feels that he should.

"He's taking almost no nutrients from the system." The woman says to the man. "The regen seems almost spontaneous. It's like he's sucking energy out of thin air."

He has no idea what any of that means. Except for "thin air," which he assumes he has no access to, since he is surrounded by water. He looks around for anything useful for him, maybe there's a tablet with his name written in it. But the only thing that he could see is a monitor nearby. There's something written radiated from the monitor, and he squints his eyes to see more clearly.

_**PROJECT PHANTOM**_

He stares blankly at the words. Project Phantom? What is that? He analyzes the situation carefully. This Project Phantom, could they be referring to him?

The red haired man that was talking with a black haired woman, now turning his head towards him, his piercing mismatched eyes are like stabbing thorough his very being.

"Can you hear me?" the man asks. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The thing on his mouth let him breathe, but keeps him from talking. He remembers that nodding will work in this case, so he does.

A smile tugs on the man lips. "Good." He says, before turns to one of the other people in the laboratory. "Begin the purging process."

He hears a strange noise. Moments later, the water is down to his head. Then his neck, his chest, and so on, until the tube is empty. Hot air blasts him for a few seconds, drying him off. Then the container opens, one of the people in the laboratory removes the tubes and the thing around his mouth. As he gasps for air, he can see the red haired man takes off his coat and drapes it around his body.

"His recovery is remarkable." The black haired woman in white, who is now behind a computer, talking about something. Probably about him. "The regeneration of both organs and tissue is simply off the scale. And his powers, both physical and mental, seem to be developing at a geometric rate. Better than we ever could have hoped for."

With trembled body, he tries to sit, pulling close the coat that had draped around him tightly. His eyes start exploring the room, taking in the sights, sounds, the different colors his surrounding. He's almost not aware of a gentle hand brushing his face and hair softly. He grabs the hand to remove it from his face, but not let it go. He is clutching the red haired man's hand tightly, feeling his warmth on his own cold skin.

"How are you feeling?" the red haired man asks, brushing his shoulder.

He grits his teeth, and opening his mouth. "Wha… wher… whar…" he tries to speak, but the sound comes out scratchy. He tries again. "Whe…" his breath caught. He hisses, frustrated at himself for not being able to say a single word.

It's fortunate the red haired man knows what he wants to say, and prompts him. "Where are you?"

He nods.

He sees the man giving him a soft smile again. "You're safe," the man says, making him confuse. The red head pulls him slowly to his feet, holding him tenderly when he stumbles as his feet are still weak. He closes his eyes, trying to focusing himself at the man's gentle voice. "It's okay. I got you."

He looks down, the humming of the various pieces of equipment pulsing under his feet. His gaze is moving upwards, watching one of the people in white –not the red haired man and the black haired woman- is standing near him and using a stick of some kind on a piece of paper.

He just stares at it, tilting his head in confusion.

He has no idea what it is.

Apparently, the red haired man notices him staring at something, because the man then takes it from the other man and asked, "Do you know what that is?"

He shakes his head.

"It's pen. See?" the man says, starts mimicking the other man's motions.

He watches it in astonished.

The red haired man takes his hand, put the stick –pen, isn't it?- into it and guides it onto the piece of paper.

"A pen," the man repeats, before letting go his hand.

He tries to using the pen on his own. He cannot do much with it, even though he's only just figured out what it is, he recognizes that what he is doing with it is silly looking.

So silly, in fact, that he smiles.

"That's right," the red haired man says. "Pen."

The man picks the pen and the paper up from his hand, taking them away. He feels a little sad that his 'attraction' is gone. He feels warm and strong hands cradle his head gently, tilting it and makes his eyes locking with the red head's mismatched eyes.

"Look at me," the red haired man says, looks serious. "Do you remember anything?"

He blinks.

A strange smile widens slowly on the man's lips. It makes him uneasy. "Do you remember your name?"

What is that?

"My… name…?" he whispers.

The concept is tickling at the back of his mind. He knows what a name is, he is pretty sure, but it would not come to him.

He sighs, feels frustrated at himself.

The man also looks disappointed, before turned back to the other people. "I want him under twenty-four hour observation. I want a complete set of blood work and chemical and electrolyte analysis by the end of the day."

His breath caught when a sharp pain suddenly stabs his head. The red haired man's voice sounds muffled now. He winces, hands clutching his head tightly. There's a ringing in his ears, loud and shrieking. He grits his teeth to prevent scream coming out of his mouth.

Then suddenly, it hits him.

0**0

"_What's your story? The place is littered with ex-law-enforcement types who wound up here because it sucks everywhere else. There's got to be a story here."_

"_This is can become your lesson. First rule of Security Division. Don't judge a book by its cover."_

_Brunette woman smiled at him. "I got where I am now by paying attention to things that nag me. So I just kept an eye on you.__Then I noticed something."_

"_Listen to me. I want to know who you people are, and I want to know what's going on here. Now."_

"_Nijimura, you've got to hurry, you've got to _help _them!"_

_A silver haired man spread his arms with a crazy look on his face. "It's undead! Everywhere!"_

"_My God, Nijimura, there's something _killing _them in there!"_

"_You're not a cop, are you?"_

"_That homicidal bitch may be our only way out of here."_

"_I can help you _get _the virus. I have access to security plans, surveillance codes, the works."_

"_Ogiwara-kun, hold on! We're gonna come get you. We need to cut this wire, then we can throw it to him. Then we can go get him. Hold on!"_

"_We have fallen into a zombie apocalypse, apparently."_

"_Blue for virus, green for the antivirus. There's a cure."_

_Navy Blue eyes watched him in worry. "You're infected. You'll be okay. I'm _not _losing you."_

"_My name is Tetsuya. We're not safe in here. That fire will spread."_

"_They hunt in packs. If there were more, we'd have seen them by now."_

"_Teikou. They want to keep news of what's happening here from getting out."_

"_They did something to me."_

"_There won't be any help. According to Aida, Teikou knows it can't contain the infection. So at sunrise, Tokyo will be completely sanitized."_

"_He's dead. You can join him, or you can do as I say."_

"_He's infected. On a massive level."_

"_They made me one of their little monsters!"_

0**0

He gasps, his mouth open in a silent scream.

0**0

_There's a familiar red haired man in front of him. Smiling at him with mismatched cat-like eyes piercing his being. "It's a T-virus ,Tetsuya, and you're right, it's not at all natural. Believe it or not, it came about from a_ _study into something that would retard the aging process, a skin ointment that would keep the_ _skin cells from aging."_

_He could feel himself talking. "It's nothing personal. But in an hour, maybe two, you'll be dead. Then, minutes later, you'll be one of them. You'll endanger your friends, try to kill them, maybe succeed. Sorry, but that's just the way it is."_

"_My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. I worked for the Teikou Corporation."_

"_I glimpsed hell, saw things I cannot describe."_

"_I became a freak."_

0**0

The flashes are gone. He blinks his eyes rapidly, sweats running on his wet skin. He remembers his name.

His name is Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Sir!"

That is one of the lab techs whose name, Tetsuya now remembers, is Chihiro Mayuzumi. He'd noticed something on the brain-wave pattern indicator and is trying to get the attention of the red haired.

He also remembers who's the red haired is.

Dr. Seijuurou Akashi, a genius scientist and also the chairman of Teikou Corporation. The man who'd experimented on him and his childhood friend, Shigehiro Ogiwara. The man who he had given his heart to. The man who had betrayed him.

"Advanced reflex testing is also a priority. I want electrical impulses monitored and his-"

"Sir!" Chihiro interrupts.

Sounding annoyed, Seijuurou asks, "What _is_ it?"

Tetsuya does not give him a chance to answer.

"My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. And I remember everything, _Akashi-kun_."

Seijuurou's eyes widen. Before he can even move, Tetsuya lunges at the man beside him – Susa Yoshinori, if he's not mistaken- with the pen the man still held, going for his eye.

Frozen in shock, Susa does not move, even though Tetsuya stops just a millimeter short of his cornea. The blow will kill him, after all, and Tetsuya has no interest in killing a young man who is just doing his job. Besides, his wife is expecting a baby, and it is not fair to her. Instead, Tetsuya coldcockes him. Two orderlies come out of nowhere to subdue him. Tetsuya subdues _them _in about two and a half seconds. Then he grabs Seijuurou's arm. Him, he wants to kill. But, no, that is not fair. If this man dies now, he cannot begin to pay for what he'd done to him.

So, he breaks his arm. Let this man feel pain for a while. It will _start _to compensate for the pain Tetsuya'd suffered at his hands.

Then he throws him headfirst into the tank he'd been held in.

A Taser dart hits him bare flesh and sends thousands of volts through his system.

He chuckles. It tickles.

They have made him too good. So good that they cannot stop him.

Maybe he should give his thanks to _Akashi-kun_. Because of him, there's no one can stop him.

Ripping out the Taser dart, he throws it right back at the guard who had fired it.

The guard does not laugh. It does not tickle him, though it did leave him insensate on the floor.

The other technicians, orderlies, and scientists flee the lab.

They are smart.

Down the hall, Tetsuya knows –he is not sure how, but he _knows_—that a guard named Kazuhiro Mochizuki is watching him on a surveillance camera and screaming into a telephone.

"This is Central, request immediate backup, maximum response. Nemesis experiment is loose. repeat, Nemesis exp—"

Tetsuya wants him to stop talking.

So Kazuhiro stops, falling to the ground, nose bleeding, screaming in agony as something slices through his mind.

Facing no resistance whatsoever, he leaves the lab and walks toward the front door. He is in Teikou's Corporate headquarters in Kanazawa, which he now knows is where they'd relocated after the Tokyo disaster.

He also knows that some friends are waiting for him in a parking lot outside, because he can feel the presence of one of those friends, the one that the same as himself.

Kouki Furihata.

Even though he had remained with Taiga Kagami and Alexandra Garcia, who are now fugitives, they had risked showing up here, because Kouki knows that Tetsuya will be here today.

Sure enough, an SUV is parked where he expects it to be. Taiga is driving, with Alex and Kouki in the back.

"Are you okay?" Kouki asks in worry.

Tetsuya gives him a small smile. "I'm fine, Furihata-kun." He cracked his knuckle. "Thanks to _them_, I'm more than okay."

"Where you been?" Alex says with a smirk. "We've been waiting all night."

"You took a big risk coming here," Tetsuya says as he gets into the shotgun seat next to Taiga.

"We like to live dangerously, you know that." Taiga says, grins at him. "Furihata said you'd be here, so we came. We figure you're worth the risk."

"Assuming," Alex adds, raising her eyebrow. "You can still do all those nice magic tricks you did in Tokyo."

"And more," Tetsuya says quietly.

Teikou has thought that when they managed to cover up the Tokyo disaster, it was over.

They are wrong.

Several lifetimes ago, Tetsuya had approached Satsuki Momoi about revealing the existence of the T-virus to the general public in hopes of discrediting the Teikou Corporation and forcing it to face up to its illegal, immoral activities.

Now Satsuki is dead, Tokyo had been destroyed, and Teikou still rolls merrily along, believed by all and sundry to be a benevolent corporation.

Tetsuya's determination to change that had only grown.

And the tools with which he will do it are the very enhanced abilities that Seijuurou and Teikou and its scientists had given him.

For them, the nightmare has just begun.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Damn… Kuroko as Alice Abernathy… it's badass…**

**Well, like you see, this story is not based on the game Resident Evil, but the movie. Because, you know… I never played the game, I only watch the movies. ( So when I search everything about Resident Evil, I confused. Because Alice is nowhere in the game)**

**I intended to make a new fic about this story, but I'm not sure. Are you interested to read it if I prolonged this story? **


	11. Chapter 11: KnBxGokusen

**Crossover : **Gokusen.

**Characters : **Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Riko Aida, Koganei Shinji, Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Mitobe Rinnosuke, and Kagami Taiga.

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **T (for cursing)

**Words : **2408

**Summary : **Fresh out of college, Kuroko Tetsuya becomes a math teacher at an all-boys high school. However, little did anyone in the school know that he is actually heir to the Seirin Group of Aida Clan – one of Tokyo's most powerful yakuza clans.

0*******************0

On a nice sunny morning before leaving to the first school I've ever been appointed to, I found an interesting article in the newspaper. It's about the arrest of some students from To'ou Academy. That's right. This is the type of school I'll be going to. I will become a teacher in this school from today.

To'ou Academy, a high school that located in Tokyo. At this all-boys senior high school known to be the haunt of social drop-outs, the so called near extinct 'punks' roam around. Well, until a month ago, it was much a wasteland. It still is.

And would you believe that there's a woman got appointed to this wasteland?

The woman beside me is Momoi Satsuki-san. She's a newly appointed as 2nd year music teacher. She has a beautiful face, and nice body. And when I said nice body, it's really nice. Big boobs, slender waist, a perfect dream woman. So, it's surprised me that this kind of woman becomes a teacher in this 'bad' all-boys high school.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I got appointed as math teacher to 2nd year class 4. And one of the senior teachers has warned me that the class I will teach is the most problematic one among all classes.

"Ne, Kuroko-sensei," Momoi calls me as we walking together through a hallway. I turn my head as a sign that I hear her. "Don't you think the teachers seem just as dodgy?"

"I think so too, Momoi-sensei," I reply her softly.

"Humm…" she glances at me. "Are you straight out of university, Kuroko-sensei? You kinda… seem like a real straight. You gonna be okay?"

"Of course, Momoi-sensei. I'll do my best." I said, giving her my rare small smile. "And, Momoi-sensei, I heard you've transferred from Teikou junior high. It's a prestigious school with a distinguished record, why the move?"

Momoi pouts. "Junior-high kids are so boring. All of their hair's grown, but they're still kids."

I can feel a big sweat drops on behind of my head after hear that.

"Well, compared to them, it's like senior-high kids have peeled a layer, you know?!" she says, slapping my back lightly. "And I didn't mean it that way, you little pervert!" she continues, giggling, before she walked left toward her class.

I did not think anything though, Momoi-sensei.

Ah, well, I can guess why she could be a teacher at this school. She's pretty dangerous herself.

I open the door to the class I got appointed to, and what greeted me makes me impressed.

Whoah… this class is really what the senior told me. I stare at the very messy classroom with a blank look. The walls covered by graffiti and the students make chaos everywhere, chatting or brawling or… is that a gamble they do?

I sigh and close the door, walking toward the teacher desk. It seems no one notice me. Well, it's natural. You see, I have a condition that makes me unnoticeable by anyone. It's troublesome, I know, but it can be very amusing as well for some things.

Like what I will do now.

"Everyone, sit down please! The class has already begun!" I shout, making sure my voice echoed the classroom.

The silence in the class is oppressing. The students look at me with eyes rounded like they're seeing a ghost.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GHOOOOOSST! THERE'S A GHOOOSST IN HERE!"

"NO, THAT'S NOT A GHOST! IT'S VERY LUCID!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THERE!?"

"Since five minutes ago," I answer calmly.

"GEEZ! SAY SOMETHING! YOU SCARED US!"

"YEAH! AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" One of the students asks.

I put my books on the desk. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, your new math teacher and homeroom. It's nice to meet you."

"Say what?!" A tanned, navy blue haired boy glares at me.

A blond haired boy walks up to me with a chuckle, before he throws his arm around me. "I'm sure he's just kidding, Aomine-chi! He looks too young to be a teacher. He's probably just a new student! Ne!?" he gives me a wide smile –I know its fake- that makes me saw glitters behind him.

"No, I'm not," I deadpanned. "I'm twenty-four year old. I'm your new teacher."

"See, what I- eh?" he pauses, and scurrying back away from me. "HEEEEEEEE?! YOU'RE REALLY A TEACHER, SSU?!"

"Yes, I am."

"Man, he looks so weak!" a very big and tall purple haired boy on the back seat says with childish voice. "Makes me wanna crush him~!"

"Please, don't do that," I say, still with my toneless voice.

"BOOO!" the navy blue haired boy jumps right in front of me with a scary look.

The silence emits between us as the boy and I stare at each other. I was confused why he did that, but then I wonder if he wanted to scare me.

So, I react. Just for amusing him.

"Uwaa… what a shock." I finally say in a very deadpanned voice.

Everything is silent once again.

"Pft…" a stifle laugh is heard from the tanned boy. "Bwahahahaha! You're joking, right!? This is your only reaction?!"

The blonde is also laughing. "I can't believe it, Aomine-chi! He's really unexpressive!" he says, clutching his stomach.

They keep laughing as I just stare at them. The tanned boy –Aomine, isn't it- pats my head, makes me twitched in annoyed. But before I open my mouth to voice my dislike, a deep voice interrupts me.

"Daiki, Ryouta, that's enough."

The two students in front of me instantly paled, and the class suddenly silent. I blink my eyes, surprised by this. I turn my head, see a red haired boy looking at us with his sharp mismatched eyes from his seat at the back of the class, beside a green haired boy. The boy is interesting. He exudes an unusual aura for a boy his age.

"Ah, yes, Akashi-chi…" the blonde says, walking back to his seat, dragging Aomine with him.

Hmm… that's an unexpected power relation. The students here submit at him and following his words. I make sure to not twitch when the red haired's gaze shifts at me. Damn, the boy is surely intimidating. I'm sure he will do very well at my home, like a duck in water.

"Please, sensei, do finish your introduction." The boy says calmly.

I nod at him and cast my gaze toward everyone. "Like I said before, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'll be your math and homeroom teacher this year. I'm fresh out of Tokyo University." I bow my head a little. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

The class is still silent, so I continue. "To get to know you all better as fast as I can, I'd like you to write your name and some things you like on this piece of paper." I say, pulling out a few papers from my book. "Any things you like, what you hope to be in future, about your girlfriend maybe, write down anything you like."

"What the heck?!" Oho… the students begin to rioting. "How lame!"

"Are you stupid or something?!"

"No, I'm not." I say bluntly.

"You look too cute for a guy! Maybe I will rape you, bitch!"

I just keep hand out the papers to their desk, ignoring their laugh at the last sentence. "Now, now. If you don't want to, just write down your name." I say, not affected their taunt. I turn my back toward the board. "I'll write my name on the board, okay?"

As I write my name on the board, I see a paperplane flying and hit the board from the corner of my eyes. I glance at the paperplane that falling to the floor with an eyebrow rising. Then I feel something hit the back of my head, then my back, the back of my leg, and… my butt…

I clench my hand, crushing the chalk in it.

Damn them.

I'm about to turn my head when I feel something whizzed fast at me. I tilt my head to the side, my hand catching whatever that they threw to me.

It's a rock.

They throw a fucking rock at me.

What the fuck?

I probably would not realize I glared at them, if I do not see the twitch from Akashi. I immediately move my gaze toward the rock in my hand, putting on a shock look.

"Wha… who threw rock at me?!" I shout, faking my surprise. "It's dangerous, you know!"

The students are laughing. Calling me names like "idiot" or "dumbass" or that I'm so thick. I resist my urge to throw those insults back to their face, and flung the rock out of the window.

"He caught it by fluke and takes ages to notice, is he slow or something?" I hear the blonde says, laughing.

"Damn, he got me there for a second, man!" Aomine says with disbelief tone, I see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. "But, that's pretty flukey timing, duncha you think? Right, Akashi?" he blinks when Akashi does not reply him. "Akashi?"

Aw, it can't be. I think when I feel Akashi's stare on me. Is he noticing my act? No, it's not possible. I'm sure my act is perfect. I train it everyday before entering this school after all. But in case, I'm just keep putting a clueless face throughout the class.

The bell rings aloud, the sigh that the school is over. I put my books back in to my bag, before walking out the class. I use my lack of presence to pass the crowd of students, and immediately head towards where my car parked. I'm just about to put the key inside the lock, when I heard a familiar voice.

"That new teacher…"

Hm, Akashi-kun? I turn my head, see a familiar group of colorful haired boys walk nearby. They are my students. Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple. I stifle my laugh when I notice that if they grouped like that, they become like a rainbow.

"Aah, that Kuroko Tetsuya, you mean?" the green haired says. If I'm not mistaken, his name is Midorima Shintarou.

"What about him, Akashi-chi?" the blonde, Kise, asks.

"He may not be what he looks." Akashi says in serious tone.

I tensed to hear that. Damn, he's good. So damn good.

"As if, he's just a thick-ass!" Aomine says, crossing his arms behind his head.

The purple haired –Murasakibara, isn't it?- nods. "Hm, hm. He was shitting himself when I threw Mido-chin's lucky item at him."

"Yeah, and I don't have my lucky item throughout the class because of you." Midorima hisses.

Their voice becomes muffled as they walk farther. I stifle my laugh just I'm inside my car, feel amused by their talk.

Me? Shitting myself?

I laugh out loud while I drive my car.

Don't make me laugh, my dear students.

I step out of my car as soon as I arrived at my destination. A big house with old Japanese style. This is my house, or rather my aunt's house. I open the sliding door, giving a smile toward the people inside.

"I'm back!" I shout, making them turn their head toward me.

The silence is maddening.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Oh, geez… déjà vu much?

"SINCE WHEN YOU'VE BEEN HERE, KUROKO?!"

I sigh. "Just about." I say, feeling disappointed.

You'd think that live with me for years made them used by my lack of presence. Oh, that's so wrong.

"Welcome back, Kuroko!" A cattish man says, throwing an arm around me, while the black haired man beside him pats my head softly.

I give him a small smile. "I'm back, Koganei-san, Mitobe-san."

A brown haired woman approaches me with a welcoming smile, followed by her trusted right hand. "Welcome back, Tetsuya."

"I'm back, Riko-san, Hyuuga-san."

"Ne, Kuroko-kun," A sharp eyed man smiles at me, not moving from the couch. "So, how was your first day?"

I hum a bit. "Well, Izuki-san, I think it's amusing. Not a single one called me 'sensei'." Except one, I add inwardly. "I had a full-on bitch-call and a half like 'I'll rape you, bitch' and stuff."

The room is silent again.

"Whuat?!" Koganei shouts loudly.

Hyuuga cracks his knuckle with a scary face. "Hoo, I see, they called you 'bitch' and threatened to rape you, hm?" he says, his face twitching in dangerous level, a glint on his spectacle.

"Anou, Hyuuga-san…"

"Kuroko!"

I turn my head toward the one who called me. A maroon haired man emits a dark aura with a feral look on his face. "Just tell me the name who threatened to rape you, Kuroko."

I blink my eyes. "For what?"

He pulls a gun from his jacket. "So, I can kill him."

A big sweat dropped on the back of my head. "Err… I think it's cool, Kagami-kun. Please, put that gun away."

"Bakagami! You can't just kill Tetsuya's student!" Riko, my aunt, slaps Kagami's back hard with a shinai, making him stumble.

I sigh in relief at that. Aunt Riko always the wisest among us.

"I said we blockade them after school and threaten them a little!" Riko continues, pulling a katana from her kimono.

Now, it's me who stumbled. What the fuck, Riko-san!?

And to my dismay, everyone nods in agreement with their weapons in hands.

I sigh in exasperated. Well, welcome to my everyday life. You must be have some question about all of this.

You see, my mother is the first child of Aida Tora, a very popular and feared yakuza from the famous Seirin Group. She hated the gang-world, went up against my late Grandpa and left home, leaving her sister, Aida Riko, to take the title as heiress. As though my mother had an allergic reaction to it all, she fell in love and married an all-round-straight public worker Kuroko Tetsuhiko. But both of them died when I was 7 in an accident. I was taken in by my only other blood-relative, my aunt.

It's the house my mother hated to death, but I've never had anything against it.

If you are a normal person, you'd faint at the sight of most of the guys I grew up with. But still, this is my home. And these gangs are my family. So, you understand now why I laughed when I heard my cute student's talk.

AS IF I'd shit myself over little high school boys when I have the most feared yakuza group as family.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Kuroko Tetsuya, an ordinary teacher that have yakuza as his family in secret.**

**And, well, it's surprising, isn't it? Kuroko is the grandkid of Aida Tora. And Aida Riko is his aunt. And Aida Family is a yakuza family. I think it's good, just look when Aida Tora threaten his daughter's players when he thought they peeked his daughter in onsen.**

**In this story :**

**Kuroko = Yamaguchi Kumiko**

**Akashi = Sawada Shin**

**Generation of Miracles = Shin's minions**

**Momoi = Fujiyama Shizuka**

**Riko = Kuroda Ryuuichiro**

**Seirin = Kuroda/Odeo Yakuza Group**

**To'ou Academy = Shirokin High**

**And thank you for you, readers! I thought this fic was not popular at first, but after I saw the traffic stats... it's amazing, really... thousands hits!**


	12. Chapter 12: KnBxDivergent

**Crossover : **Divergent.

**Characters : **Kagami Taiga, Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Kouichi, Fukuda Hiroshi, Aida Riko, Imayoshi Shoichi, and Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **K+

**Words : **2804

**Summary : **Himuro Taiga lived in society that divided into five distinct factions, and now was the time for him to establish it. But there was something strange happened in his aptitude tests which resulted him was not only have one but three status. He was something taboo that they called a Divergent.

0******************0

Since forever, the society divided its residence into five factions based on their dispositions. **Yosen**, for the selfless. **Shuutoku**, for the peaceful. **Kaijou**, for the honest. **Seirin**, for the brave. And **Rakuzan**, for the intellectual.

Himuro Taiga was originally born into a Yosen family, but he was an odd one in his family. Taiga was never felt like he belonged in Yosen. Unlike his dutiful brother, he did not see himself as naturally selfless. And he dreaded when the aptitude tests came up.

But something weird happened in the tests. He did not know whether it's the sign that the God help him or cursed him.

He was not only a Yosen, but he was also a Seirin, and a Rakuzan.

He was something called Divergent.

And this was not the weirdest thing that happened to him. His brother, Tatsuya, chose Rakuzan in the ceremony. His dutiful, selfless brother who was a natural Yosen, faction transferred into Rakuzan? His _selfless_ brother was a Rakuzan?

What the fuck was going on here?

Taiga felt disbelief. If his _**selfless**_ brother was a Rakuzan, then what was Taiga? He had three faction characteristics, and in order to keep it secret, he must choose one faction. Apparently Divergent was a taboo, and dangerous to the point should they discover that he was a Divergent, he would die in "accident".

So, he chose Seirin, never mind the disappointment and accusation look on his father's face. Because he never interested at Rakuzan, joining Kaijou had never been an option for him, he never liked Shuutoku, and he was not selfless enough for Yosen.

Taiga snapped back from his thought when he felt someone shoved his back. He glanced at the boy to his left, who was once a Rakuzan and now looked as pale and nervous as he should feel. The crowd of Seirin leading them went to the stairs instead of the elevators. He groaned slightly, he always thought only Yosen that used the stairs. Apparently he was wrong.

Then everyone started running. He heard whoops and shouts and laughter all around him, and dozens of thundering feet moving at different rhythms. He blinked, before grinned widely. Interesting, it was not a selfless act for the Seirin to take the stairs. It was a wild act.

"What the hell is going on?!" the boy next to him shouted.

Taiga just shook his head and kept running. He was breathless when they reach the first floor, and the Seirin burst through the exit. Outside, the air was crisp and cold and the sky was orange from the setting sun. It reflected off the black glass of the Hub.

The Seirin sprawled across the street, blocking the path of a bus, and Taiga sprint to catch up to the back of the crowd. His confusion dissipated as he ran. It was fortunate that he always –stubbornly- kept his condition fit, or he was dying already with the ache on his muscles. He followed the Seirin down the street and around the corner and heard a familiar sound: the train horn.

"Oh no," mumbled a Shuutoku boy. "Are we supposed to hop on that thing?"

"Yes," Taiga said, breathless.

It was good that he spent so much time watching the Seirin arrive at school. The crowd spread out in a long line. The train glided toward them on steel rails, its light flashing, its horn blaring. The door of each car was open, waiting for the Seirin to pile in, and they do, group by group, until only the new initiates were left. The Seirin-born initiates were used to doing this by now, so in a second it's just faction transfers left.

Taiga stepped forward with a few others and start jogging. They ran with the car for a few steps and then throw themselves sideways. He was also doing that too, that's it, until he slipped and fell outside. He clung to a handle next to the doorway, his shoulder slamming into the car. His arms shook, and finally a Kaijou boy grabbed him and pulled him in. Gasping, he thanked him.

He heard a shout and look over his shoulder. A short, Rakuzan boy with black hair pumped his arms as he tried to catch up to the train. A Rakuzan girl by the door reached out to grab the boy's hand, straining, but he was too far behind. He fell to his knees next to the tracks as we sail away, and put his head in his hands.

Taiga felt uneasy. The boy just failed Seirin initiation. He was factionless now. It could happen at any moment.

"You all right?" the Kaijou boy who helped him asked briskly. He was tall, not as tall as him, with short brown hair.

Taiga nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks to you."

"I'm Furihata Kouki," the boy said, offering him his hand.

Taiga had not shaken a hand in a long time either. The Yosen greeted one another by bowing heads, a sign of respect. He took his hand, uncertainly, and shook it twice, hoping he did not squeeze too hard or not hard enough.

"Himuro Taiga," he said.

"Do you know where we're going?" Kouki had to shout over the wind, which blows harder through the open doors by the second.

The train was picking up speed. Taiga sat down. It would be easier to keep his balance if he was low to the ground. Kouki raised an eyebrow at him.

"A fast train means wind," Taiga said. "And wind means falling out. You better get down."

Kouki sat next to him, inching back to lean against the wall.

"I guess we're going to Seirin headquarters," Taiga said. "But I don't know where that is."

Kouki cocked his eyebrow. "Does anyone?" he shook his head. "It's like they just popped out of a hole in the ground or something."

Then the wind rushed through the car, and the other faction transfers, hit with bursts of air, fall on top of one another. Taiga watched Kouki laugh without hearing him and manage a smile. Over his left shoulder, orange light from the setting sun reflected off the glass building, and he could faintly saw the rows of gray houses that used to be his home.

He still could not believe that Tatsuya chose Rakuzan. What a good actor he was. Neither Taiga or their parents noticed Rakuzan traits in Tatsuya's demeanor and behavior. He could imagine what will their parents discover when they cleaned up his brother's room. He imagined books jammed between the dresser and the wall, books under the mattress. The Rakuzan thirst for knowledge filling all the hidden places in Tatsuya's room. Did his brother always know that he would choose Rakuzan?

"They're jumping off!"

The shout startled him back to the reality. He lifted his head, cracking his ache neck. The train had slowed down in the past few minutes, and he saw that the boy who shouted was right. The Seirin in the cars ahead of them were jumping out as the train passed a rooftop. His eyes bulged in disbelief and awe. They jumped like this was nothing, like leaping out of a moving train onto a rooftop with a few meters gap between the edge of the roof and the edge of the track was an everyday stuff.

"We have to jump off too, then," A bald, Kaijou boy said.

"Great," another Kaijou boy replied. "Because that makes sense, Kawahara. Leap off a train onto a roof."

"This is kind of what we signed up, Fukuda," Kawahara pointed out.

"We-Well, you've got to, whether you want or not, or you will fail." Kouki said. Taiga silently gave him a thumb up for his braveness, though he could see the brunette boy trembled in fright.

Fukuda scratched the back of his head nervously. "Okay… how about in three?" he asked.

Taiga, Kouki, and Kawahara, glanced at each other for a moment, before nodded.

They stood at the edge of the car. As it passed the roof, Taiga counted, "One."

Kouki gulped. "Two."

"Three!" they shouted together, launching off the train car. Taiga felt weightless for a moment, and then his feet slammed into solid ground and pain prickled through his shins. The jarring landing sent him sprawling on the rooftop, gravel under his cheek. He laughed, saw Kouki released his grip onto Hiroshi's hand.

"That was fun!" he said, earning a weird look from the three others.

"You're crazy," Kouki said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I think he will do very well in Seirin, like a duck in water." Kawahara commented, wincing while holding his ankle.

Then Taiga heard a wail. He turned his head, searching for the source of the sound. A Seirin girl stood at the edge of the roof, staring at the ground below, screaming. Behind her a Seirin boy held her at the waist to keep her from falling off.

"Riku," he said. "Riku, calm down. Riku-"

Taiga stood and look over the edge. There was a body on the pavement below them. A girl. Her arms and legs bent at awkward angles, her hair spread in a fan around her head. His stomach sank and he stared at the railroad tracks. Not everyone made it. And even the Seirin were not safe.

He turned away. The longer he watched her, the more likely he was going to sick. He flinched when his elbow stung. He pulled his sleeve up to examine it. Some his skin was peeling off, but it was not bleeding.

"Ooh! _Scandalous!_ A stiff's flashing some skin!"

He snapped his neck toward where the sound coming from. "Stiff" was slang for Yosen, and he was the only one here. A Rakuzan boy pointed at him, smirking. He twitched in annoyed when he heard laughter. So what if he flashed some skin? He was not Yosen anymore!

He was about to retort when a shout echoed.

"Listen up! My name is Aida Riko! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouted a woman at the other end of the roof. She was older than the others, brown haired, and she stood on the ledge like it's a sidewalk. Like someone did not just fall to her death from it. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"You want us to jump off a _ledge_?" asked a Rakuzan girl. She was a few inches shorter than him, with pink hair and big boobs. Her mouth hanged open.

He did not know why it shocked her.

"Yes," Riko said. She looked amused.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" She raised her eyebrows.

The crowd in front of the initiates split in half, making a wide path for us. He looked around. No one looked eager to leap off the building—their eyes are everywhere but on Riko. Some of them nursed minor wounds or brushed gravel from their clothes. He glanced at the Rakuzan boy who was mocked him. He was picking at one of his cuticles. Trying to act casual.

Taiga was proud. It would get him into trouble someday, but today it made him brave. He walked toward the ledge and heard snickers behind him. Riko stepped aside, leaving his way clear. He walked up to the edge and looked down. Wind whipped through his clothes, making the fabric snap. The building he was on forms one side of a square with three other buildings. In the center of the square was a huge hole in the concrete. He could not see what was at the bottom of it.

Damn… it was scarier than he thought.

This was a scare tactic. He would land safely at the bottom. That knowledge was the only thing that helped him stepped onto the ledge. He gritted his teeth. He could not back down now. Not with all the people betting he would fail behind him. His hands fumbled along the collar of his shirt and find the button that secured it shut. After a few tries, he undo the hooks from collar to hem, and pull it off his shoulders.

Beneath it, he wore a dark purple T-shirt. It was tighter than any other clothes he own, and no one had ever seen him in it before. He balled up his outer shirt and looked over his shoulder, at the Rakuzan boy. He threw the ball of fabric at him as hard as he could, his jaw clenched. It hit him in the chest. The boy stared at him. Taiga heard catcalls and shouted behind him.

He looked at the hole again. Goose bumps rose on his brown-skinned arms, and his stomach lurched. He decided to not think, just bend his knees and jumped.

The air howled in his ears as the ground surged toward him, growing and expanding, or he surged toward the ground, his heart pounding so fast it hurts, every muscle in his body tensing as the falling sensation dragged at his stomach. The hole surrounded him and he dropped into darkness.

He hit something hard. It gave way beneath him and cradled his body. The impact knocked the wind out of him and he wheezed, struggling to breathe again. His arms and legs stung.

A net. There was a net at the bottom of the hole. He looked up at the building and laugh, half relieved and half hysterical. His body shakes and he covered his face with his hands. Damn, that was thrilling! He just jumped off a roof.

He just about to step down on solid ground, when a voice was heard.

"Are you okay?"

He blinked, lifting his head slowly, saw someone stood right in front of him with a hand stretching out.

His eyes bulged.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed, scurrying backward in surprise. "Since when you've been here?!"

"Since the beginning," said the boy in front of him flatly, making him unnerved.

He heard chuckles and laughs all around him. There was also someone whistling.

"Damn, Phantom! You're awesome! I almost think this dude fearless! He never screamed when he jumped off the roof! You only stand there and you managed to scare him off!" Someone at the back laughed, clutching his stomach.

"You lost. Pay up!" A purple haired girl spoke, holding out her hand toward a boy beside her.

"Damn it!" the boy cursed, pulling out his wallet.

Taiga twitched in annoyed. These guys made wager upon his misery?! What the heck?! He turned his head to the one who managed scare him senseless. The boy was short, his hair and eyes were as blue as sky with transfluence white skin. He looked so weak, did not look like someone who belonged to Seirin. But if he was indeed in Seirin, then he must be stronger than Taiga thought.

Taiga saw the boy's hand still stretching out to him. He sighed, grabbing the hand to pull himself across the net. He rolled off, and landed smoothly to the ground.

"Thanks," he said.

The boy gave him a small smile, and nodded. "You are welcome."

Taiga looked around, noticing that they stood on a platform ten feet above the ground. Around them was an open cavern.

"Can't believe it," a voice said from behind the boy. It belonged to a black-haired man in spectacles with crafty face. The man smirked at him. "A Stiff, the first jumper? Unheard of."

"There's a reason why he left them, Imayoshi-san," the teal haired boy said, before turned back to him. "What's your name?"

Taiga blinked. "Err…?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Weren't they already had his file?

"You can choose what you want to be named," the boy said, back expressionless. "Think carefully about it. You don't get to pick again."

Taiga opened his mouth to answer, but his breath suddenly caught and closed his mouth. He scratched the back of his head. He did not know why he hesitated. But 'Himuro Taiga' just did not sound right anymore for him. He blinked, his mind whirled in thought. This boy said he could pick any name he like, right? If that so…

A new place, a new name.

He could be remade here.

"Kagami…" he trailed softly. "Kagami Taiga," he continued, more loudly and firmly.

"Kagami Taiga, hm?" Imayoshi repeated, grinning. "Are you sure?" he asked with his fox-sly smile. Taiga nodded, felt uneasy by the smile. "Then, make the announcement, little Phantom."

The boy –apparently named Phantom- just looked over his shoulder. He pulled out a loudspeaker from nowhere and shouted. "First jumper! Kagami Taiga!"

A crowd materialized from the darkness as Taiga's eyes adjust. They cheered and pumped their fists, and then another person dropped into the net. His screams followed him down. It was Kouki. Everyone laughed, but they followed their laughter with more cheering.

Phantom pat Taiga's shoulder. "Welcome to Seirin, Kagami-kun."

And Taiga could not ask more.

* * *

**A/N :**

**When I read Divergent novel, this is what came into my mind. **

**Well, not exactly. The first thing in my mind is "What if I make a Vampire Knight fic based on Divergent?" but then it changed into "What if I use Divergent story for Kuroko no Basket?".**

**So, here the plot.**

**Seirin = Dauntless. (because Seirin is iron heart, never let anything scare them and never give up) **

**Rakuzan = Erudite (because Rakuzan is excel and accomplished in studies)**

**Yosen = Abnegation (well, I myself don't know why I made Yosen as Abnegation) **

**Kaijou = Candor (because… look Kise)**

**Shuutoku = Amity (because despite the awkwardness between Shuutoku and Midorima, they still look more peaceful than any teams)**

**Kagami Taiga = Beatrice Prior.**

**Phantom (I know you know well who this is) = Four **

**Furihata Kouki = Christina**

**Why Imayoshi in Seirin? Because there's no To'ou in this story, so I make To'ou group joining Seirin. Yeah, Aomine Daiki is in Seirin too.**

**Why Tatsuya chose Rakuzan? Because I think Tatsuya more suitable in Rakuzan. The black hearted mirage with the crafty black hearted emperor. At first I intended to also entering Imayoshi into Rakuzan, but the thought of added one sly black hearted person into a faction that already had two black hearted people… their schemes… it made me shivered.**

**I intended to make this story longer, but I'm not that sure. So, please write in review whether I should make this story longer or not.**

**And for you who wanted the yakuza-teacher!Kuroko story prolonged, I will consider it. (Because I just made the prologue chapter and I've already got writer block!) **


	13. Chapter 13: KnBxRotG

**Crossover : **Rise of The Guardians.

**Characters : **Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Takao Kazunari, Nijimura Shuzou, Shirogane Kozo.

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **K+ (for cursing)

**Words : **1886

**Summary : **When an evil spirit known as Akashi Seijuurou the Nightmare King, laid down the gauntlet to take over the world, the Man in the Moon conveyed something to his immortal Guardians.

0******************0

"Shiiiiin-chaaaaan!"

A black haired fairy flew across the sky with an excited grin on his face. In his hand was a decorated letter. He fluttered off in the direction of the Tooth Palace, passed other fairies that were flitting outside the castle walls – either returning from their mission or heading out to gather newly lost teeth.

"Shiiiin-chaaaan!" he shouted again, effortlessly navigated the winding, weaving in and out of his brothers. He reached the center of the organized chaos, swiftly evaded another fairy. "Shiiiin-chaa-" his shout stopped by a big tooth that thrown right to his face.

THWACK!

"Takao, shut up! I can hear you fine!" A green haired fairy yelled. He was Midorima Shintarou, the Tooth Fairy Prince himself. Half human and half fairy. His delicate double wings fluttered as he snapped his head back to shouted orders to other fairies, each thin membrane veined with blue and extending a full three feet from his shoulder blades.

"But… but… Shin-chaan, there's a message for you!" Takao whined, holding out the letter, his other hand rubbing his red cheek.

Midorima snatched the envelop from the black haired's hand. He opened it and his eyes tracing the words on the letter.

xx

_My fellow Guardians. I invited you to my humble abode for we have something urgent to discuss. _

_~ Nijimura Shuzo, the Santa Claus._

_P.S: Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. But if you're laughing or not coming, just remember, I will write you in my Naughty List. And you know well what will I do to a naughty guardian, right?_

xx

The other fairies, who flew in excitement, suddenly freezing. They turned their head toward their leader, concerned by the dark aura that encircled him. Takao silently stepped away from the green haired, cold sweats running down his skin.

"Err… Shin-chan?" he flinched when Midorima tear the letter apart with furious face.

What was in the letter actually?

On the other end of the globe, a sleeping child was dreaming of playing basketball. His dream swirled above his head in a mist of fine golden sand. The stream of dreamsand was just one of many branching out from the sandman's cloud. From high up in the clouds, Kise Ryouta controlled the dreams, sending those magical golden threads to each child as he or she slept soundly. Kise delighted in sharing their dreams.

"Hahaha! What the hell with this boy's dream?!" he laughed hard, rolling on his dreamsand cloud. "Surely, he can't do that!"

Casting his eyes around him, Kise noticed something new mixing with his tendrils of dreamsand. All around him and above him wove the Northern Lights; Kise's joy turned to concern. He took the decorative letter from between his dreamsand, and read it.

His eyes bulged with the content. "EEEEH?! I'm not laughing, Nijimura-senpai! And I'm coming! Don't write me in your Naughty List, ssu!"

In a flash, Kise gathered his cloud of sand and fashioned out of it a small biplane. Settling into the cockpit, Kise set course for due north.

Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga, the Twin Easter Bunnies, ran through the subterranean tunnel as fast as their strong feet could carry them. Easter eggs with little legs hopped out of their way. They were six feet tall and had to be careful not to bump their head while rushing, the tips of their rabbit ears brushing the top of the tunnel. Strapped to their back were twin boomerangs, which both of them wielded with deadly accuracy. They launched themselves out of the tunnels through a rabbit hole at the North Pole and climbed up a snowbank.

"Ah, it's freezing," Aomine complained, as he trekked through the wet and cold terrain, muttering to himself.

"Shut up, Ahomine! You make me feel colder!" Kagami snapped, rubbing his elbows to warm himself. He was creature of spring, damn it! And he'd never liked the cold.

"I can't feel my feet! _I can't feel my feet!_" Aomine ignored him. He hopped quickly, covering distances twice as long as he was tall in one hop, approaching the glacier from below.

The sight in Santa's Globe Room was like everyone expected. Four of the five Guardians met in there. Nijimura offered fruitcake and eggnog to Aomine, Kagami, and Midorima as they waited for Kise to arrive. Kagami held an egg in his hand and was painting it with delicate strokes as he paced when Aomine nudging him and made his work failed. They were fighting for a long moment, before Nijimura threw basketballs –intended as children's Christmas gift- to them in annoyed. As always, Midorima was busy directing his fairies to new teeth.

"This had better be good, Nijimura," Aomine growled.

Nijimura was about to answer when a dreamsand plane appeared. He saw Kise floated down to the floor as the plane dissipated.

"Nijimura-senpai, why did you call us, ssu?! I'm busy here!" Kise whined.

Kagami threw the failed egg in his hand to Kise's head. "Shut up, Kise! Your annoying voice makes my head hurt!" he yelled, grabbing a burger from the table and took a bite of it.

"But, I'm agree with the idiot for once. We all are busy, so could you quickly tell what you want?" Midorima commented.

Nijimura sighed, pressing his fingers on his temple. "I know, I know." he said. "But obviously I won't have called you all here unless it's serious." He stared at them with a solemn look. "Akashi was here. At the Pole."

Kagami and Aomine were bursting the burger they ate. Kise fell hard from his seat, yelped as Midorima's precious Giant Tooth fell and smacked him on his face.

"Akashi? You mean Akashi Seijuurou the Nightmare King?" Midorima gapped.

Nijimura raised an eyebrow. "Do you know other Akashi?"

Midorima shook his head.

Aomine slammed his hand down the table. "What the heck?! How can be?!"

Nijimura sighed again. "I don't know!" he answered with exuberance. "I saw it in the Globe! There was black sand covering it!" he spread his arm wide, gesturing the Globe. "And then a shadow!"

Kise slowly rose and back to his seat. "A shadow?" he asked, rubbing his hurting forehead. "And what do you mean black sand? I thought you said you saw Akashi-chi!"

"Well… ah… not exactly," Nijimura confessed sheepishly.

Kagami face palmed at this. "Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" he asked as he saw Aomine was not amused.

Nijimura continued. "Akashi is up to something very bad. I feel it," he looked around at the other Guardians and noted their looks of disbelief. "In my guts."

"Hang on. You mean to say you summoned us here three days before Easter because of _your guts_?" Aomine asked, and turned toward his twin. "I agree with you, Kagami. Can you believe this guy?"

Kagami rolled his eyes and rose from his seat. "Well, obviously we don't have time for this, Nijimura."

Aomine followed him. "Yeah, and I've still got two million eggs to finish up."

"No matter how much you paint, it's still just a fucking egg." Nijimura countered.

With Nijimura, Kagami and Aomine, arguing, and Midorima once again overtaken by a sea of teeth, it was only Kise who noticed that the moon had come into prominent view over the skylight. The moon's rays shined brightly, blanketing the Globe Room with a cover of moonlight. Kise tried to call over the other guardians, he even attempted to signal them with his dreamsand images, but they were too caught up in their own problems to realize what was right in front of them.

"Come on, Akashi went out with the Dark Ages. We made sure of that, remember?" Kagami reminded Nijimura, waving at the taller man with his paint brush.

"I know it was him. We have a serious situation," Nijimura replied.

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs," Aomine snapped.

The bickering trio were interrupted by a huge tooth flying between them. Aomine and Kagami glared at the perpetrator.

"Do you mind, Midorima? We are trying to argue here." Nijimura said.

"Well, _sorry,_" the green haired grumbled. "_Some _of us don't work only one night a year, right, Kise?" he spared him a slight glance before returning to his work. He missed the arrow of sand appear over his head, gesturing wildly towards the moon.

The other Guardians froze in surprise, vaguely hear Kise shouted about light and moon.

"Aah! Shirogane the Man in Moon!" exclaimed Nijimura, turning towards the skylight, "Kise, why didn't you say something?"

Kise glared and pouted at Nijimura, dreamsand pouring out of his ears like steam. "I've already warned you, ssu!"

Nijimura ignored him, making the blonde sulked, and spoke to the moon. "It's been a long time, old friend. What is big news?"

A beam of moonlight focused on a spot on the floor in the center of the five Guardians. Then the light shifted, darkening to shadows until it revealed a silhouette. The Guardians continued to stare in disbelief.

"It _is _Akashi," Aomine said, recognizing the silhouette anywhere.

"Shirogane-san, what must we do?" Nijimura asked.

In response, the beam of moonlight grew brighter before narrowing to a diameter no larger than one of Easter Bunnies' eggs. At the center of the circle, the light illuminated an ornate symbol on the floor. Under the moon's power, the symbol rose out of the ground, revealing a large crystal of amethyst on top of an elaborate wooden pillar.

The Guardians were in awe as the crystal caught the light, refracting it throughout the chamber.

"Hey, you know what this means?" Kagami asked the group with a gasp, stepping toward the crystal.

"He's choosing a new Guardian," Nijimura said, also moving forward.

Midorima nodded, "I wonder who it's gonna be."

Kise created images with his dreamsand as Aomine began to speculate who they might be adding to their exclusive group.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?" Kise guessed.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog," Aomine chanted to himself. He had a bad experience with the deity.

A sudden bright light flashed through the room. Hovering above the crystal, a hologram of a cloaked figure appeared. His face was barely visible below the fabric of his blue hoodie, but he was almost as recognizable as Akashi's silhouette had been as a few strands of his teal hair poking out of his hood. He held a seven-foot-long staff hooked like a shepard's crook in one pale hand. The other hand was buried deep in his pocket. He was young, couldn't have been more than sixteen years old when he became a spirit. Though he came off as boyish, there was no denying he was on the cusp of adulthood.

The Fairies all sighed with delight as the Guardians stared, baffled by Shirogane's choice.

"Jack Frost? The Jack Frost?" Nijimura muttered. He crossed is arms over his chest and appeared for all the world deep in thought.

"Ah, I take it all back!" Aomine whimpered, "The Groundhog is fine!"

"Well, ah, as long as he helps to, ah… protect the children, right?" Kise stammered, flushing.

But Aomine couldn't —wouldn't— believe it, "The Jack Frost? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish—"

"Guardian," Nijimura interrupted with a sly smile.

Aomine shook his head, "The Jack Frost is many things, but he is _not _a Guardian!"

* * *

**A/N :**

**The characters:**

**Nijimura = Nicholas St. North (or Santa, if you prefer it)**

**Aomine & Kagami = E. Aster Bunnymund (the Easter Bunny)**

**Midorima = Toothiana (the Tooth Fairy)**

**Kise = Sanderson Mansnoozie (the Sandman)**

**Shirogane Kozo = Tsar Lunanoff (the Man in Moon)**

**Akashi = Pitch Black (the Boogeyman)**

**Kuroko = Jack Frost**

**Well, it's difficult to choose who become who. I was confused about the one who become Pitch, it's Akashi or Aomine. And then I chose Akashi. But then, there's another question, "Who become the easter bunny?" I torn between Aomine or Kagami, and in the end I chose both.**


	14. Chapter 14: KnBxInuyasha

**Crossover : **Inuyasha.

**Characters : **Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga.

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **K+

**Words : **5268

**Summary : **Since he found a weird jewel in his grandmother's storehouse, strange things always happened to him. And the most absurd thing is when he was dragged to another timeline by something like fantasy!

0************************0

Kuroko Tetsuya stared blankly at the transparent pink jewel glittered as it reflected the sun through the paper window. He cocked his head, pulling it out from the cracks of the floor it had fallen on. He blinked, taking the jewel with a confused look. "Obaa-san!" he called as he walked outside. "What is this?" he asked, showing the jewel on his palm.

His grandmother half turned his head, just enough to see what his grandson mean. "Oh, it's the Shikon no Tama."

"Shikon no Tama?" he examined the jewel in his hand again. The jewel bore a tag reading 'Kuroko Shrine Charm' affixed with a string and a metal ring.

"Yes. If you have this, you will have family security and good business," she replied.

Tetsuya tilted his head in disbelief. A lucky charm? It looked like just a regular marble.

As if feel the incredulity from her grandson, she gave him a smile. "You don't believe it, hm?"

Tetsuya nodded. Obviously.

She giggled. "Well, maybe you should keep it. Consider it an early birthday gift from me."

Tetsuya stared at her with a blank look. What should he do with this marble? He wanted to refuse, but he did not want to make his grandmother disappointed. By the way she talked, it seemed she regard this so called lucky charm as a precious object. He scratched his cheek. Maybe it was a gift from her father or his grandfather to her.

"Thank you, Obaa-san."

Tetsuya's house was a shrine called the Kuroko Shrine. According to the signboards his grandmother now had placed around the grounds, it had quite the history, apparently dating all the way back to the Sengoku Era. It was not a major enough shrine to be included in any of the tourist guidebooks, but it was known to the locals and people would come during the summer festivals or the New Year shrine visits. It also seemed to have reputation for being effective at dispelling bad omens from items or events, therefore on occasion there would be visitors from quite distance away.

When he was little, Tetsuya loved to hear his grandmother's stories about the shrine. And since this was an old shrine, there was no shortage of things to talk about. The 500 year old tree Goshinboku, the covered well ominously name the "Bone-Eater's Well", the lanterns that were erected during the Edo period, or even the paving stones that were cut from the holy mountain.

"Tetsuya-niisan!"

A childish voice was heard. He turned his head, saw his younger brother, Chihiro, standing at the entrance to the small shrine with a troubled face.

When referring to the 'small shrine', at the Kuroko Shrine there was an old, small wooden building located diagonally opposite the main shrine. The "Bone-Eater's Well" was located inside of it.

According to grandmother, apparently the well was called the 'Bone-Eater's Well because long ago it was used to dispose of the remains of mononoke. Because it was such a place, one must never approach it alone.

Of course Tetsuya had blown off the story as a mere legend, however Chihiro, being in elementary school, had completely believed it and therefore would absolutely not approach the small shrine by himself.

"You're always so scared of that place, so what are you doing over there?" he asked as he walked over the boy.

"Hayama went inside." Chihiro looked up at him with blank but doe-eyes.

"Hayama?"

"Yeah. Nii-san, help me look for him."

Tetsuya sighed. "Well, guess I can't say no."

Tetsuya passed through the wooden door sealed off by a rope and stepped into the small shrine. A damp, cool air wrapped about Tetsuya's body. The inside of the shrine was always like this. It was like it belonged to a different world from the outside, always filled with its own distinct atmosphere.

Down a staircase of about five steps, an old, wooden well was visible. The well was surrounded by bare ground, as the well was originally built outside, and the shrine was only erected later to shelter it. According to Obaa-san's stories, the well had long since dried up and was now tightly sealed off with a heavy wooden lid, preventing anyone from looking inside.

"Hayama! Hayamaa!" Chihiro attempted to hide behind Tetsuya, calling out from the top of the stairs. However, the stubborn Hayama did not answer.

"I think he went down there," said Chihiro, looking at Tetsuya.

"So shouldn't we go down there, too?"

"But this place gives me the creeps."

"What are you so afraid of, Chihiro? You once said that you want to inherit the shrine and become a priest."

"But you should be afraid of scary things, shouldn't you?"

Just then, a scratching sound came from near the well.

"S, Something's there!"

Tetsuya looked at Chihiro, who was clinging to him, trembling. "Like Hayama? Hayama has claws, you know."

"Nii-san, please."

"…"

With a shrug, Tetsuya descended the stairs with a creak. The scratching sound was getting louder.

'Huh?' Tetsuya examined the well dubiously. 'It's weird. That sound… it sounds like it's coming from inside the well.' That could not be possible. The top was tightly sealed. The warding sakaki branch that his grandmother had placed upon the lid was where it had always been. Therefore, there was no way that Hayama could have gotten inside.

But nevertheless, that scratching sound was coming from inside the well. Why?

Something unexpectedly brushed against Tetsuya's leg, causing him to involuntarily jump in surprise. He looked down and saw something black around his leg. He sighed when upon closer inspection, it's Hayama that had rubbed up against his leg.

"Don't scare me like that," he said while picking him up.

"Tetsuya, what's wrong?!" Chihiro asked from the stairs.

"Nothing, Chihiro-kun! Just Hayama!" Tetsuya shouted.

He did not see that suddenly all the fur on Hayama's body stood on end.

At nearly the same time, Chihiro shouted, "N… Nii-san!" as the color of his face changed.

Tetsuya did not have the time to wonder why, as a loud cracking sound was heard behind him. Like cold water, two hands came from behind him and wrapped around Tetsuya's neck. Another two cold hands gripped both of Tetsuya's arms. Another two arms wrapped about his waist.

"Wha…" He turned around and shocked by what he saw. He gasped, his eyes widened in horror.

It was a woman. An unnatural woman with a blank white face.

What was unnatural about her was her body. Six arms projected from her naked upper body, while her lower body was bone. But they were not human bones. They were like fish bones, extending far behind her and writhing in a surreal fashion. She had broken through the lid on the well from the inside and grabbed Tetsuya from there.

'What is this thing?!' Tetsuya tried to run, but she dragged him back towards the well with unbelievable strength.

The inside of the well was dark. An endless darkness that seemed to seep into his very body. From within that darkness, she held Tetsuya tightly and they began to fall.

"How wonderful… my power is returning…" Along with the painfully raspy voice, Tetsuya was struck with an intense smell. A rotten smell.

The smell of something that was already repulsive decaying into something truly horrible.

"My body is returning…" Even while falling into the bottomless darkness, that thing was spreading its foul stench. And as she said, where there was previously only bone on her lower body, flesh was rapidly appearing. The flesh attached to the bone joint by joint, covering with shimmering skin, and from there thin legs extended pair by pair.

It was an insect. Some kind of disgusting long insect resembling a centipede. It was so long that the end disappeared into the darkness.

Tetsuya became nauseous. He had to escape. He had to get away from this disgusting creature. But he couldn't move. As though the core of his head had gone numb, Tetsuya couldn't move.

The creature increased its grip on Tetsuya with its six arms. "You… carry it." A tongue like clam meat appeared from between black lips, and she closed in on Tetsuya in an attempt to lick his cheek.

'Carry what?' he thought as he unbearable disgust, he struck the creature's face with the palm of his hand. But then something unexpected happened.

"Ooh!" Like a beast confronted with fire for the first time, the creature gave a sharp moan and detached itself from Tetsuya. Its white face contorted in pain, and the color of terror rose in its empty eyes.

Tetsuya blinked. 'Eh? Why?'

Even so, one arm still tenaciously clung to Tetsuya, and with a rip, that arm was torn off at the elbow. The creature quickly fell away into the darkness.

"Curse… you… You won't… escape… Shikon no… Tama…" The rough voice became gradually more distant, until nothing more was heard at all.

Tetsuya stiffened. Shikon no Tama…? Why?! Why did that thing suddenly released him?! And just what was that thing, anyway?!

In the next instant, Tetsuya's body fell to the ground with a light impact. The seemingly neverending darkness had abruptly vanished, leaving Tetsuya now on the ground.

Looking up, he saw the opening to the well about three times his height above him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Even though he'd been falling for so long…

"I'm… in the well…?" he muttered. "What was that all about…?" Getting grabbed by a six-armed woman whose lower half was an insect… That sort of thing just didn't happen in the real world.

It was a dream. It couldn't have been anything but a dream.

Sensing a touch, Tetsuya became startled. On the ground next to his was a white arm. It was the arm of that woman that had been torn off before…

His back went rigid. It was not a dream! He stared at the arm with wide eyes. If it wasn't a dream, then what was it?

**You won't escape… Shikon no Tama…** That grating voice re-emerged in his ears.

Shikon no Tama? That was a jewel of mysterious power that was a legend at the Kuroko Shrine. The charm that he found at Kura this morning was something made in the likeness of that legend. His grandmother had spoken of its history…

No good, he couldn't remember it.

At any rate, he needed to get out of this well. Chihiro probably had warned their grandmother about this.

He looked around. The interior of the well was overgrown with vines. Even though the well had been closed off in the shrine for a long time, it appeared to have somehow gotten enough light for ivy to thrive.

"Chihiro-kun! You're still out there?!" he shouted, grabbing the vines and started climbing the wall of the well.

There was no reply. Maybe, his brother had already running out and called their mother or grandma.

He grabbed the wooden edge of the well and pulled himself out. "Eh…?" When Tetsuya's face emerged, he couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't inside the shrine. He was outside. Beneath the clear blue sky, green trees were swaying in the wind. The well was on a patch of bare ground smack in the middle of a forest. Because of this, it was no wonder the vines were able to grow as lush as they did.

"What…? What happened to the shrine…?" Horribly confused, Tetsuya could only think that something terrible must have happened. It wasn't just the well shrine. The entire Kuroko shrine, the house, and the surrounding buildings had all disappeared. Chihiro and Hayama, who had to have been nearby, were both gone. Around him was nothing but unfamiliar landscape.

Why? Just what happened?!

"Obaa-san! Okaa-san!" As he shouted, Tetsuya looked around and saw one thing that was familiar.

"Goshinboku…" he murmured softly, spotting the great old tree a few meters away from him. Its branches always calmly swayed in the breeze through the shrine, through a thicket of bushes. Seein one thing familiar to him was reassuring.

When he reached nearer to Goshinboku, a strong gust of wind heralded his arrival, causing him to unconsciously close his eyes. The trees in the forest groaned. When he opened his eyes, he saw that at Goshinboku's wide trunk there was a beautiful bonfire burning with plumes of dark smoke.

Wait, no. That wasn't flames and smoke.

He blinked his eyes, narrowing his eyes to make clear what he saw.

It was a boy. He looked tall and bulky, and about the same age as Tetsuya. He was standing leaned against the trunk of Goshinboku, bathed in the sun streaming diagonally through the branches. What he'd seen as fire was a scarlet garment and pants, what he'd seen as dark smoke was beautiful maroon hair that extended down his back.

What was strange was that the boy's body was wrapped in many of Goshinboku's thick roots.

It was as though Goshinboku had captured him.

When he got closer, Tetsuya let out a small gasp. There was a white feathered arrow pierced into the boy's left breast. The arrow looked like it had been weathering the elements for quite a long time. Nevertheless, the boy wore a very calm expression, with his eyes closed quietly. He looked like an innocent sleeping child, with his head slightly tilted and bathed in the sunlight filtered through the tree.

It was a peculiar sight.

But it was familiar. Tetsuya thought in confusion. He got the feeling that he'd seen something like this before. Where? An illustration in a picture book a long time ago? A picture of a martyr he saw in a church? Or something he saw in a long-forgotten dream?

"Hey, are you alive?" he asked this assuming the boy was asleep, but the boy didn't budge. His scarlet clothing appeared to be stained in a few spatters of blood.

As if guided by some unseen force, Tetsuya climbed onto the thick roots entwining the boy in order to get closer.

"Hello…?" he attempted again a little closer, but again there was no response.

It seemed the boy was indeed already dead, or he was just unconscious.

Tetsuya examined the boy's face. He wouldn't call him handsome, but the boy was unblemished. His split-two eyebrows gave him the impression that the boy was strong-willed. Lashes long enough to cast a shadow on his face. When the sunlight filtered through the trees, his maroon hair shimmered like camellias.

'I wonder who he is…' As he was taking him in, he noticed something peculiar.

"What the…" His eyes widened. 'These aren't human ears…' From within the boy's maroon hair, two ears stood atop his head, rounded with dark vertical stripes like a tiger's ears, and covered in velvety fur.

A cosplayer?

He stared at them in amazement. He wanted to touch them. Tetsuya was weak against something cute and fluffy. And just like that, he reached out his hands and grabbed the boy's ears. The fuzzy fur tickling his palm felt so nice. It felt like when he'd rub Hayama's ears, but the boy's gave him a better feeling.

As he kept stroking the boy's ears, his mind back to what he should do about his situation now. Everything around him unfamiliar at all. If this was real, then the shrine's grounds, main building, office, and not to mention Tetsuya's house, had all been overtaken by trees and become a forest.

How did that happen?

"What are you doing over there!" A voice was cutting him out from his thought. He just about to turn around when a swish of the air was being pierced echoed his ears. And as soon as he registered it, before his eyes embedded in Goshinboku's trunk were several arrows, still wobbling.

His eyes widened, stepping back away from the arrows as his eyes still fixated on the arrows. He'd never seen a period play done quite like this before.

But why now all of a sudden?

Cautiously, Tetsuya turned around, and his mouth opened slightly at the unbelievable thing he saw. Three men aiming bows appeared from between the trees.

"This place is forbidden!"

"Are you from a foreign land?!"

Yes, he was! He wanted to yell that, but his breath caught as one of the men launched at him from his back and straddling him. He struggled, trying to escape while the men produced some straw rope and tied him in an instant.

"What the hell?!" he hissed. But not matter he struggled or resisted, they paid him no mind and forcibly walked him off.

When they exited the forest, fields spread before them, and a small village lay beyond.

'No way… just… no way…' he groaned inside.

He was definitely in foreign land!

The village was another thing he'd only ever seen in a historical drama. This is like something out of that video Hyuuga-senpai showed him a while ago… Kurosawa Akira's 'The Seven Samurai'. It was a story set in the Sengoku Era.

Everything —from the simple, thatched-roof houses, to the villagers tending the fields, repairing the houses, watching the children, and washing clothing— seemed to be at home in this village. Hyuuga-senpai would chuckle and laughing like a mad scientist who just got a field day, if he was here instead.

Everyone in the village was staring shamelessly at him. In his fifteen years of life, this was the first time he'd received so much attention from people. Hell, his lack of presence seemed was not effective against this people, so he could not use his misdirection to escape.

"He was in Taiga's Forest, you say?"

"He wears strange clothing."

"Wonder if he's a spy."

"If so, you think another war's gonna start?"

"Pretty odd for a spy."

"Look his coloring! I never saw the color of hair and eyes like that before! You think he's some sort of kitsune in disguise?"

"Careful. He might be some kind of nasty youkai."

Kitsune? Youkai? What the heck? Were they nuts or something?

"Sit here quietly until the Priest Tatsuya returns!" The men tossed Tetsuya into a worn-down shack near the rice fields.

"Hey! Would you at least answer my question?!" But they ignored his protests and quickly left him. He sighed heavily. "Why is this happening…?" he grimaced and attempted to undo the ropes that bound his hands and feet, but it was no use. Looking around in confusion, he saw that the shed housed farming tools like spades and hoes, along with stacks of straw and firewood.

It appeared to be a storage shed.

But seriously, had he gotten mixed up in some on-location period drama film shoot? No, that can't be it. The cameras that should have been around for a TV or movie shoot were absent, nor was there any production crew. But in that case, what WAS this?

Time travel? It was ridiculous, but it was the only thing that crossed his mind. Aside from that, there weren't any terms he could think of to explain his current situation.

There was someone at the door. A middle-aged man appeared, his slender body was clothed in white kimono like an onmyoji. He had black hair and eyes, and in his hand he carried a bow. He must have lost an eye, as Tetsuya could saw black eyepatch covered his bangs.

"Who are you?" the man asked with his sharp eye. "Why were you in Taiga's Forest?" he inquired in a low and carrying voice as he approached Tetsuya.

Taiga's Forest? Tetsuya blinked. "Is that the name of the maroon haired boy that stuck on the tree?" he asked stoically.

The priest –Tatsuya, wasn't it?- was going to open his mouth, but he stopped. His eye widened as if he saw something that surprised him. "It can't be…" he whispered. He took Tetsuya's jaw in his hand and lifted it upward, making Tetsuya winced by the rough treatment. "Give me a good look at your face. Try to make yourself look a bit more expressive."

Tetsuya stared at him with a blank look. 'Oh, come on!' he thought, indignant. The man asked him to make his face more expressive? Can it be done?

"You look like her…" Tatsuya's voice was shaking slightly. "You look like Tetsuna-okaasama."

Tetsuya blinked again.

Tatsuya released him and straightened his back. "My surrogate mother was named Tetsuna, and she was a miko who protected this village. She bore strong spiritual power and a pure heart to which I could never compare… She was such a kind mother. It was fifty years in the past now, when I was still a child, when she died following the battle with that Taiga."

'That name again.' Tetsuya thought. Taiga. The villagers and this Tatsuya both said he had been in 'Taiga's Forest'. So did that mean that's the name of that tiger-eared boy from Goshinboku?

"Bring this boy to my house," Tatsuya ordered the men behind him.

Tetsuya was taken to a crude house next to a small archway. Well, it's not like it was that house in particular that was crude, since all the houses in the village pretty much looked like that. Since the only thing providing warmth was a fire pit, the inside of the house was still cold. The chill night air easily entered through the gaps in the wall. Tatsuya began to stir the contents of a pot over the fire. It seemed to be some kind of porridge.

'I'm hungry…' Tetsuya thought. Come to think of it, he had not eaten anything since breakfast. But today, Hyuuga-senpai and Riko-kantoku and the others were going to bring over some chocolate brownies after school for his birthday party. And his mother was going to cook steak for dinner. And then he was going to celebrate with some vanilla cake from the new shop in front of the station.

And yet, for reasons he could not understand, here he was, cold and hungry. Just thinking about it made him want to cry. It thanks to his stoicism, he was not bawled over his hunger.

Tatsuya was holding out a bowl of porridge. "Why do you not eat?"

Tetsuya gave him a look as if saying 'are you stupid or something?', and shifted to show him his tied hands.

"Oh, forgive me, I did not realize." Tatsuya said with a sheepish smile. He first freed Tetsuya's wrists, then unbound the rope from his legs.

"Thank you," Tetsuya said, loosening his limbs and took the didn't know if it was made of millet or what, but it was warm and tasted good. His chilled body warmed from the inside, and his spirits rebounded.

"So, you can talk after all. I almost think you're a mute as you never say anything to me." Tatsuya chuckled, sipping his broth gracefully.

Tetsuya bit the tough meat. "I can talk," he said curtly. The room was silent for a moment. He sighed, figuring it was probably pointless, but he wanted to try asking the question that had been nagging him the most. "So… I assume this is not Tokyo."

Tatsuya blinked. "Toukyo? I have never heard of it. is that your homeland?"

Tetsuya got that by "homeland" he meant "hometown", but it still took him a few seconds. "Um, yeah. And I really want to get back there."

"There is no reason you cannot return."

"Well, you might say that, but…" Tetsuya didn't know the important bit of "how" to get back.

Tatsuya chuckled softly. "You are an odd one. You have a peculiar manner of speech, and your clothing is quite uncustoma-"

When Tatsuya tilted his head, from outside there was a snapping sound like something breaking, followed by a huge shriek. His eyes widened and instantly bolting for the door much more quickly than his appearance would assume, with Tetsuya following after.

"What happened?!" Tatsuya yelled. But when he forcefully pulled back the woven door, something huge came flying out of the darkness of the night and fell to the ground in front of them with a crash.

Tetsuya's eyes widened. A familiar form was rampaging through the village. It was that woman who dragged him into the well! No, not a woman. She was something much more sinister. Mononoke.

A youkai.

As the youkai greedily chomped on the horse's flesh with fangs that protruded from its mouth, it coiled its lower centipede half about, destroying houses and continuously pressing forward.

Glare. Its eyes unexpectedly stopped on Tetsuya.

"I found you!" A delighted smile appeared on its already creepy face, and it turned to head towards Tetsuya. The villagers attacked frantically with spears and arrows, but the centipede woman was undaunted. Instead, many of the villagers were injured when it shook them off its lower centipede half.

"Give me the Shikon no Tamaaa!" With a swift dash, the centipede woman headed straight forTetsuya.

Tatsuya gasped after hear what the youkai said. "Did she say 'Shikon no Tama'?!" The color of his face changed as he stared at Tetsuya gravely. "Do you carry the Shikon no Tama?"

"No, I'm not." Tetsuya lied. Like hell he would say that the object they mean was in his pocket! Not in front of this giant centipede!

Several men breathlessly ran to Tatsuya. "Tatsuya-sama!"

"Spears and arrows don't work on it!"

Tatsuya grimaced. "Apparently so. We have no choice but to drive it to the dry well."

Upon hearing Tatsuya's words, Tetsuya gasped. "Dry well?! You mean…"

The black haired priest nodded. "There is an old well in Inuyasha's Forest."

'That's the well that I came out of!' Tetsuya thought. He was certain of it. He grimaced at the chaos in front of him. He could not allow the youkai loose in this village any longer! The youkai seemed just wanting him, and if he lured him to…

"Hey, which way to the forest?!" he asked to the priest.

"It is at the eastern outskirts of the village."

Tetsuya followed the priest's gaze. Beyond the fields, he saw a thick forest bathed in light. "That glowing place, you mean?!" he said, and began to run. "I got it, thank you! I will lure the youkai towards there, so please back me up!"

Tatsuya made a sharp turn to him. "What did you just say?! You are able to see the miasma invisible to the normal human eye?!" his words struck like a bolt of lightning, except that Tetsuya didn't hear them. The teal haired boy was already running like crazy.

"You can't escaaaaape!" cried the centipede woman. Tetsuya had drawn its attention and was leading it out of the village. To the light in Inuyasha's forest.

"Damn it!" Tatsuya cursed, and ran following them. "Two of you come with me now!" he ordered the men.

Meanwhile in the forest, Tetsuya ran like his life depended on it. It was fortunate that Riko-kantoku always trained her team like they're going to be send to the war, or he would collapsed at the entrance of forest. The forest was dark and a perfect environment to use misdirection to escape.

Well, if only the one who chased him was a human, not a woman with a giant centipede for a lower body.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" the youkai roared.

Tetsuya clicked his tongue. "I told you, I don't have the Shikon no Tama!" he shouted, jumping away from a big root.

But it was not something who could be reasoned with. The only thing Tetsuya could do was continue running towards the clearing with the dry well from which he had come out of. Beyond the thick trees, he could see a faint green light. He ran toward it with a certainty that the undergrowth would hinder the centipede woman's speed. But he was too naïve. The youkai behaved as though the trees were not even there, destroying them as she continued to chase him at the same pace.

He panted hard, feeling his muscles strained from long running. He could not last much longer! But if he stopped now, the centipede woman was going to eat him!

As if she could plainly see that Tetsuya was terrified, the centipede woman shouted, "Give it to meeee!" and closed the distance between her and Tetsuya in an instant, bending her lower body like a spring and leaping into the air.

With a burst, something large came from behind him and he felt a gust of air. Tetsuya could only do one thing: cover his head with his arms like a small child and crouch on the ground.

But he was fortunate. With as much momentum as he had, the centipede woman's body couldn't stop immediately, so went flying past Tetsuya along with her unpleasant smell.

"Oh, thank god," he was gasping, puffing the balls of air as he sliding against a tree's big roots. It seemed the lady luck was beside him. At any rate, he had a moment to catch his breath.

"The hell are you doing against a weak opponent like Mukade Jourou?"

A deep voice was heard from above his head. Tetsuya looked up, saw the boy with the tiger ears was looking his way. And at that moment, he realized that he was now sat on Goshinboku's roots.

"Ah, you're wake up," he said, earning a raised eyebrow from the boy. "Are you Taiga?" he asked calmly.

The boy sneered at him. "What are you talking about, Tetsuna? Of course I am."

Tetsuya twitched at the name. Tetsuna again? The priest in the village had also said that he looked like this Tetsuna woman. Did he really look that much like her? He was not pleased to be said resemblance with a woman.

"I assure you, Taiga-san, I'm not Tetsu-"

"She's coming." Taiga cut him out, with a small twitch of his nose.

Tetsuya blinked. "Eh?"

In the next instant, with a dash Mukade Jourou descended from the top of the trees. She came down with such speed that one might as well say she was falling. In no time, she'd grasped Tetsuya by the shoulder with her uppermost right arm.

Oh, God! She was really gonna kill him!

But at that moment, multiple harpoons came flying and stuck into Mukade Jourou's white back. The harpoons had been thrown by the village men who had come after them. All of the harpoons had ropes attached to them, and with the command, "All right! Pull!" the men all pulled the ropes together and attempted to capture Mukade Jourou.

"Curse youuuuu!" the youkai cursed at them while she pulled at the ropes with strained creak.

Tetsuya sighed in relief. "I'm saved…" he said as he sagged in exhaustion. His lower body was completely sapped of energy. It was pathetic, but he was pretty sure he's pulled his hip.

"Heh, you're pathetic, Tetsuna."

There he goes again. Tetsuya looked up to see Taiga's lips curled back in a smirk.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Tetsuna'? I'm not her, you know." Tetsuya said irritatedly.

"Heh." Taiga looked at him mockingly. "Don't jerk me around, there isn't another woman with a stench like yours."

Tetsuya stared at the boy with a super blank face. "Are you blind or something? Obviously I'm not a woman, you stupid tiger."

The silence emitted between the two. Taiga was raving his eyes up and down intently toward the teal haired for a long moment, before his face suddenly took on a dubious expression.

"You're… not Tetsuna." Taiga said finally.

Tetsuya shrugged. "That's what I've been telling you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Taiga-san."

* * *

**A/N :**

**Bakagami indeed. To not able to see that Kuroko is not a woman. Well, I can't blame you, Kagami, with that wide azure eyes and pretty face, Kuroko was easily mistakenly with a girl.**

**Okay! When I wrote this story, I torn to make who become Inuyasha. Either Kagami or Aomine. But in the end I choose Kagami because… well, if Inuyasha had Sesshomaru as brother, then Kagami had Akashi as brother (because both of them have red hair). And if Kagami become Inuyasha, then Aomine become Naraku. Or maybe Akashi who become Naraku instead, and his "childs" are the Generation of Miracles.**

**Kuroko = Kagome**

**Kagami = Inuyasha**

**Kuroko's grandma = Kagome's grandpa**

**Mayuzumi = Shouta**

**Himuro = Kaede**

**Obaa-san : Grandma**

**Okaa-san : Mother**

**Kura : storehouse**

**Youkai : demon/apparition**

**Onmyoji : the priests that were specialist in magic and divination**


	15. Chapter 15: KnBxAvatar

**Crossover : **Avatar-The Legend of Aang.

**Characters : **Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, and Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **K.

**Words : **1856

**Summary : **Kagami Taiga and Ryouta did not know what they unleash into the world when they found a weird glowing iceberg.

0************************0

Kagami Taiga did not know if he were angrier at Ryouta for being a spineless whiner, or at Tatsuya for frightening their younger brother. He settled for a combination of both and rowed the canoe they were on in sullen silence. He did not even know what their eldest brother had threatened, Taiga had not been there. He could easily imagine it, though.

Behind him, his brother's boots thumped lightly against the hull. Ryouta drew a breath, as if about to say something—then let it out, then gathered himself again, then stopped, back and forth, over and over. Taiga was starting to twitch every time he heard Ryouta inhale.

"Would you stop it?!" he snapped.

His blond brother just grinned at him, making him more annoyed. "Stop what, Taiga-chi?" Ryouta asked.

A vein popped on Taiga's forehead for the nick. "And stop calling me with 'chi'! It's annoying!"

Ryouta pouted. "Eeeh~! But I always add 'chi' when calling someone I respect, ssu!"

"Well, stop that!"

Taiga turned to look around. Iceberg towered high, blocking the sun from the narrow canal in the sea. Ice floats scattered the icy water, he rowing the canoe carefully to not bumping the ice. His eyes caught something in the water, and grinned.

"Hey, Ryouta, it seems we will have something for dinner after all," he said as he picked a spear from the seat.

"Really?!" Ryouta watched the water excitedly, impatient and tense.

"It's not getting away from me this time." Taiga said determinedly. "Watch and learn, Ryouta. This is how you catch a big fish." He continued, throwing a smug look at his brother.

Ryouta rolled his eyes, but still kept looking at the fish. He breathed in and out, nervously looking at the fish. He made some moves, waving his hands gently, and a ball of water lifted, containing the fish from the sea. His hands continued to move, rolling the ball without touching it, keeping it airborne.

"Taiga-chi, look!" he shouted excitedly.

"Sssh! Ryouta, you'll scare it away!" Taiga whispered, still looking at the water, did not notice that his prey had been caught by his brother.

"Taiga-chi!" Ryouta yelled.

"Aargh!" Taiga screamed in frustration. "What?!" he turned angrily at his brother.

"I caught the fish!" Ryouta twittered.

Taiga blinked, and saw the fish he targeted floating inside the ball of water on Ryouta's palm. He twitched and groaned. "Why is it, that whenever I'm enjoying something, your water magic always spoiled it?"

Ryouta puffed his cheeks. "It's not magic, it's Waterbending, ssu!" Ryouta whined. "And it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah." Taiga said sarcastically. "Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

Ryouta's eyebrow twitched. "Really? You're calling me weird?" he said incredulously. He smiled in amused. "I'm not the one who makes muscles every time I see my reflection in the water."

A blush spread on Taiga's face. "Shu- shut up!" he yelled.

Ryouta was about to open his mouth to taunt his brother again when something hit the canoe, making him stumbled. He gasped in horror as their canoe sucked into a swift current.

"Taiga-chi! Danger! Danger!" he screamed.

"Shut up! I can see that!" Taiga snapped back, while paddled the canoe hard to avoid the ice, and crashing.

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Ryouta shouted.

More ice floats crashed, and Ryouta and Taiga were flung out the canoe as it smashed to pieces against the ice, and landed on an ice float, in front of a huge iceberg.

Ryouta groaned. "You call that left?" he said, shaking his head and glaring at Taiga.

Taiga propped his arms to sit. "You don't like my steering?" he sneered. "Well, maybe you should have Waterbended us out of the ice."

"So, you said it's my fault?"

"I just said the fact!"

Ryouta's arms jerked down to his sides, his hands tightening into fists. "I know it! You hate me, after all!"

Sea-spray splattered over Taiga's right cheek. Frowning, he glanced over the edge, and his eyes widened. The waves were bursting upwards with each Ryouta's careless gestures.

"Uh… Ryouta!"

But, the blonde did not hear him. "You hate me because you can't do Waterbend while I can, aren't you! You're hypocrite! Why don't you…"

Taiga scarcely heard him. "Ryouta, you need to stop!" he yelled in panic, looking at the waves that more and more getting closer.

"Oh, right! And maybe Tatsuya-nii also…"

Taiga shot his brother a panicked look. The water had so much momentum. "Shut up and do your Waterbending correctly now!"

"I'm not shutting up! Yeah, I bet you don't want to hear-" The waves were slipping out of his control, loud enough that Ryouta broke off and followed his brother's gaze. "Waterbending what?"

With an ear-splitting roar, the waves burst free, surging up and over the cliff. The land between them split open. Ryouta shrieked, finally releasing the water, though it could not help now. Taiga smacked him on the head, snapping his brother from his shock. Ryouta tried to control the sea, but it's futile. He abandoned all efforts to control the sea and sprang over the widening crack instead, bending the water beneath him into an icy slide and flinging himself towards his brother. His body rammed right into Taiga's, both of them flying into the wall just as the entire side of the cliff splintered. They both screamed, desperately bending frozen footholds out of the cliff. Ryouta encased the lower halves of their bodies in ice.

That was all that kept them from flying off and falling to their deaths-or at least, to severe discomfort. Instead, their chunk of the cliff crashed down to the ocean. One last wave swept over them, soaking them both. Coughing, they freed themselves from Ryouta's ice-hold and crawled towards each other, Taiga helping his brother sit up.

Ryouta, his outrage forgotten, stared up at the broken cliff in wonder. "Di… did I do that?" he asked in awe.

"Congratulations," Taiga said dryly.

Ryouta gave a shaky laugh. Before he could respond, the fractured chunk of land beneath them shuddered, splintering further. They scrambled to their feet and fled to the safety of the ocean. Ryouta waved his hand to the left and freezing the surface beneath them as they went. He already felt better, supported by his Waterbending rather than brittle earth, but he was glad enough to reach a nearby ice floe. Only then did they look behind them.

An iceberg. Nothing unusual, here - or it shouldn't have been. At first, they could only make out the pale tip, jostling the bit of land they'd abandoned. Then it kept rising, and it wasn't just pale, it was glowing.

The huge glowing iceberg floated on the water, sending waves against the ice float. Taiga slowly approached it. He walked over it and blinked. He thought he saw something… or rather someone, in the ice. He peered closer, and gasped when he was right.

There was a humanoid figure, a- a boy? Yes, a boy in Air Tribe gear. His hair was blue like the sky, his legs crossed, fists pressed together, and eyes shut.

"Is he dead?" Ryouta asked.

Taiga shrugged. "Apparently. Maybe it's just a corpse of some unfortunate travelers and preserved by the ic-"

Before Taiga could finish his words, something unexpected happened. Suddenly, the boy's eyes opened, glowing blue, empty except for the glow.

Taiga and Ryouta gasped.

"Damn! He's alive! We have to help!" Taiga grabbed an ice breaker from Ryouta's pouch, and jumped on ice to the glowing iceberg. "Ryouta, make yourself useful and crack this ice with your Waterbending now!"

Ryouta nodded, and moved his hands into a gesture. Taiga began hitting the iceberg, yelling with each hit. He made tiny dents in the ice. Ryouta swung his arms downward, cracking the iceberg and sending shards of ice through the air.

Suddenly, the iceberg burst open, making Taiga flung backwards. Ryouta hurriedly made a ball of water to catch him and shielding both of them from the spray of snow and air. The snow cut a crack through the iceberg, and it burst open. Air shot out of it, and a brilliant beam of blue light shot into the sky.

Taiga and Ryouta huddled together, shielding each other from the air blast. They looked on anxiously, confused and startled by the discovery. When the wind calmed down, it spiraled into rings above the glowing iceberg. They glanced at each other nervously, then got up, dusting themselves off.

"What the fuck was that?" Taiga cursed.

They looked at the huge hole in the top, standing up. Taiga pointed his spear at the danger. He saw the teal haired boy inside the iceberg pulled himself above the edge, his eyes and intricate tattoos on his skin glowing. Taiga stepped in front of his brother and held up his spear.

The boy stood as the light faded. His eyes fluttered closed, and he collapsed, his body sliding down the remains of the iceberg. Ryouta gasped, and ran forward to catch him. Taiga walked hesitantly over them, helping his brother to settle the boy against the base of the iceberg.

The boy gave a small moan. His eyes opened half-way, but not like earlier, this time his eyes looked normal. Azure colored eyes. He blinked up, his head turned at Taiga.

"Your eyebrows are weird," he said bluntly.

Ryouta snickered.

A vein popped on Taiga's head. "Shut up." He glared at the two. "My eyebrows are not weird, just unusual. And who are you?" he turned toward the strange boy.

The boy lifted himself up… in the air! Taiga and Ryouta gaped. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya," he said and bowed.

Ryouta snapped from his struck. "You're a bender?!" he gasped.

The teal haired boy blinked as he landed gracefully on the ice float. "Yes… I am." He trailed in confusion. He then looked around him. "By the way, what's going on here?"

Taiga twitched. "You tell us!" he said as he sat on the ice. "How did you get frozen in this iceberg?" he asked, knocking the iceberg behind him.

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure," he said, flexing his hand.

Taiga and Ryouta gasped loudly when fire flared on the boy's palm.

"Oh, good. I'm not losing my power." Tetsuya said lightly, as if he did not sprouting fire just now.

"Wha… what? You're a firebender?!" Ryouta screeched.

Both brothers backed up. Taiga held up his spear toward the strange boy, eyeing him suspisciously. "Damn it! I thought you're an airbender by your getup!" he cursed heatedly.

Tetsuya blinked. "Well, I am an airbender." He lifted himself up to the air to prove it.

"Then, what-"

"I'm also a firebender." The teal haired boy lit up the fire again on his palm. "And a waterbender." He twirled a small stream through the air by his other hand. "I have not learned earthbending yet, though."

Taiga and Ryouta gawked, their jaws dropped in unison.

"Wha- what are you?" Taiga stammered.

"Obviously," Tetsuya said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm the Avatar."

* * *

**A/N :**

**Kuroko Tetsuya the Avatar. Well, it's fit, right? Considering he is the sixth man who held the team together.**

**Initially, I want to make him from the Water Tribe like Korra, but then I read in Wiki that the Air Tribe is all about spiritual, and that's perfect for Kuroko's image, so I change him into an Air Tribe Avatar like Aang instead.**

**Meanwhile, about Kagami and Kise as brothers though… it's weird. Really.**

**And if Kuroko as the Avatar, the Aomine is Zuuko or Princess Azula (because obviously Ao's fire is blue). And if Aomine is Zuuko, then Akashi is the Fire Lord.**


	16. Chapter 16: KnBxMiraiNikki

**Crossover : **Mirai Nikki.

**Characters : **Kuroko Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro, and the colorful shadow (you know who and who after read the story).

**Pairing : **None.

**Rate : **K+

**Words : **1856

**Summary : **Kuroko Tetsuya always thinks that the place he usually visited at night is just a dream. But it's not. And it makes him end up in a dangerous game where his life is at stake!

0******************0

"So, you want to say that this is not a dream?" Tetsuya stares blankly at the two deities before him.

Deus Ex Machina and Shigehiro, two beings who are his friends in his so called dream, regard him with heavy stares. Tetsuya sighs, moving his gaze around the Cathedral of Casualties, the place where he is now.

"Really?" he asks again. Though his tone and face and demeanor neither say so, he is very surprise and disbelief at what they revealed at him just now.

The room silences for a long moment, before Shigehiro finally speaks. "Yeah. Actually whenever you're here, you're not asleep at all, Kuroko. What you are seeing before you is reality at its most refined form."

Tetsuya blinks. "Reality?" he repeats, climbing out of the bed he sat and poking Shigehiro's cheek. "You're just part of my subconscious." He said bluntly.

Shigehiro scowls and grabs the teal haired head. "I'm not! You take that back right now, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Deus Ex Machina can only sigh. He has already anticipated such denial, but he does not expect the boy to be so utterly blunt about it. But he feels glad that Tetsuya is the kind person who rarely shows his expression or he has had to deal with the boy's brazen response.

"I'm afraid this isn't the case, Tetsuya." Deus says. "As Shigehiro stated, you are here, not because you unconsciously wish to be, but because _I_ want you to be. Now, listen closely, Kuroko Tetsuya. I have something important I want to tell you."

Tetsuya tilts his head as the sign he listening.

"There was once a time where you expressed your indifference in regards to the everyday lives of humanity in this world." Deus says, his voice echoing around the room. "You're seclusion from others reflects your disinterest; your despondency. You do not interact with your peers."

Tetsuya goes rigid as if the scrutinizing words are stinging him.

Deus continues. "I know it's not your fault. It's because your condition of lack of presence that gives you difficulty in this. And so, I want to ask a few questions to you." He is locking his eyes at Tetsuya's. "Do you feel lonely now?"

Tetsuya bows his head to stop and think. Is he feels lonely? He is not sure because he has already used to it. His invisibility makes him unnoticed and forgotten by the people around him. He is so used to people ignoring him to the point he does not know anymore if he feels lonely or not. He lifts his head again to stare at them both.

"What do you think?" he asks back instead.

Deus nods his head as if he knows the answer. "But, you want to change something you can change, right?"

Silence suspends in the room, aside from the low buzz of lights and the whirr of idle contraptions.

"...I see." Deus says, after realizing that the boy was not going to express his inner thoughts. He and Shigehiro exchanges unreadable looks, and nodding. "Very well, then. Kuroko Tetsuya, I am going to give new meaning to your life. The diary that you keep on your phone has now been upgraded with a special application called the Future Diary."

As if on cue, the phone under Tetsuya's pillow begins to vibrate. Eyes narrowing curiously and still trained on the god of time and space and his servant, he slowly reaches underneath it and carefully flips the device open.

He begins to browse the phone. "I don't see any…thing…" His eyes widen as he scrolling through the diary entries in his phone—only to find that they are not the ones that he remembers inputting. "What is this…?" he murmurs in wonder.

xx

_**[10/17] 08:45 AM**_

_Was questioned by the police on the way to school. Looks like an investigation of the murder case reported on TV._

xx

Tetsuya blinks. "The… murder…?" Tetsuya read the rest of the diary entry over and over, and then finally lifts his head to look at Deus. "Deus, what is this? I didn't write this."

"It's your future." Shigehiro says in a matter-of-fact tone, flopping down onto the bed beside the teal haired.

"My… future…" Tetsuya repeats, still not quite catching on. He glances at his phone again, and notices that the date of the entry is actually Monday's.

Tomorrow Monday to be exact.

"This is your future, and with it you will be able to predict all that occurs around you." Deus explains. "With this, _**First**_, I give you a new purpose. How will you use the tools I've given you to best the survival games? What will become important to you? I am interested in watching how you proceed." he seems to be speaking more to himself towards the end.

"Game?" Tetsuya grips the phone in his hand and then looks down at it as if it were something about to bite his fingers off. Deus is always making plans for games and such, but before all of this has ever occurred, Tetsuya has only thought these things are a harmless part of his overactive imagination.

"The survival games!" Shigehiro exclaims with a mouthful of food, lying upside down and hanging over the edge of Tetsuya's bed. Normally, the teal haired boy will have scolded the demon for eating messily on his bed and then tell him that lying down while consuming food was dangerous, but he is too overwhelmed by what Deus had just told him.

"Survival… games…" he repeats, but still not registering.

Survival? Does that mean… his life is in danger?

Tetsuya's head snaps up in acute alarm and he looks at Deus.

"Wait, Deus! Please, tell me what this is…!"

It is all he can manage to say, before the room darkened momentarily and then suddenly becomes brighter, morphed into another landscape.

One by one, the lights suspend from the ceiling suddenly turned on, each revealing some sort of circular platforms.

And there is one under Tetsuya as well.

He blinks in surprise, looking around the endless expanse of space backed by cloudy blue sky. He also notices that on every platform beside his there are eleven figures stand widely, all veiled in an obscure, colorful shadow.

"Oh, speak of the devil and he appears!" shouts the one who stands on the platform across of him.

"Well, well. Ain't this something, huh, Blondie?" says the one on the platform three blocks away from him.

"Yup, you're right, Fifth-chi!" exclaims the one on the platform beside the so called 'Fifth-chi', ignoring the scowl from the said person. "And from his feature, he surely is a cutie, ssu!"

"And how do you know his feature behind that shadow, idiot?" the green shadow sneers.

The yellow shadow pouts. "I'm not an idiot, Six-chi!"

Tetsuya stares blankly at them. '_What the…?'_ He confuses by what happened and of who those shadows are. _'Who are they?'_

As if heard what Tetsuya is thinking, Deus explains. "First," he begins, looking at the teal haired. "These will be your opponents. They are also the Future Diary holders."

Tetsuya tenses. So, there are other people with diaries. He's getting more and more unsure what Deus' intention. He glances at his left, saw red shadow on the platform beside him. He blinks his eyes in confusion. The red shadow's figure looks familiar, but he does not remember who. He shakes his head lightly, putting aside of it and moves his attention back to the god of time.

Deus then rises from his seat and waves his hand to his right. "Now, since everyone is here, let us start the briefing on the Survival Game!" he says, and points at Tetsuya, or rather the phone he holds. "As you all aware, you are holders of the devices called Future Diaries They might have been ordinary cellular devices at first, but they are now unique phones that distort time and provide entries for the future in their own unique way ninety days ahead of time."

'_Ninety days…?'_ Tetsuya thought. _'This diary could make predictions that far into the future?'_

"Depending on the actions of the owner, you may find that your future may change. It could be something small that you do, or a major change you make. These changes may be inconsistent and also be caused by others around you. That said you are not the only one that can change your future." Deus continues. "Thus, why it is called the survival game; once a diary owner is killed, they are condemned to death, indicated by an alert on the user's phone called a red flag, or a Dead End."

"Umm… You're going to tell us to kill others, but not let us see what each other looks like?" the pink shadow –a girl from her voice- chides.

Deus inclines his head to regard her with a stern look. "Where would the fun be in that? The purpose of the game is to find the other diary owners with your own diary and eliminate them. Things would go a lot quicker if I allowed it to be that easy." He sits back to his seat. "Yes, avoid all predictions of Dead Ends and fight until there is only one standing. This is what it means to participate in the survival game." He spreads his arms. "The last person standing is the winner of this survival game! The one who is left among the fallen will claim the throne of god and become the ruler of time and space!"

The oppressive silent emitted around them for a moment.

"Hm… interesting…" the dark purple shadow mutters, breaking the silence. "I don't particularly want to participate in this survival game, but the propose of controlling time and space is intrigue."

The snarky voice of the grey shadow scoffs. "Ha? Like hell if I'm interested in that." He says rudely. "But this survival game seems interesting! You better not be dead before I get you, First! Because I see Deus favored you that mean you're probably the strongest here!" He shouts to Tetsuya, and then seems to disappear from where he stands.

"Good luck with that~!" says the cheerful voice of the yellow shadow. He waves his hand to Tetsuya's direction. "Don't worry about him, First-chi! Because I'll get you… soon!" he promises, and then he too, takes his leave.

"Good bye, First-chin~!" says a large figure of the lavender purple shadow he has not heard his voice since the beginning of this briefing, waving his hand and then disperse into seemingly nothing.

"Don't die before I kill you, First!" the navy blue shadow yells, before he's gone.

"The fate has determined that you're going to die, First." The green shadow said as his forefinger pressing the middle of his glasses, before he vanished along.

A giggle is heard from the brown shadow. "Maa, maa, don't worry, First-kun," she says, giving Tetsuya a grin. "I will protect you."

The other shadows are also disappeared. There is just one last person standing on the second platform. Tetsuya turns his head to the red shadow. The familiarity is uncanny, but he cannot put a thought. Maybe he saw him once on the street or something.

The red shadow regards him with an expression he cannot see for a moment, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He almost seems… hesitant but also confident. Tetsuya cannot recall him ever speaking during Deus' explanation.

So, Tetsuya opens his mouth to ask. "Hey, are you…?"

"…"

The mysterious boy turns away and vanishes before his eyes.

And before he can says anything more to Deus, he snaps back to the real world, feeling more confused as the time passed.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Crossover with Mirai Nikki.**

**I'm sure you know who become who in this story.**

**Kuroko = Yukiteru**

**Ogiwara = Mur Mur**

**And the colorful shadow… **

**Yellow shadow = Kise**

**Navy blue shadow = Aomine**

**Green shadow = Midorima**

**Grey shadow = Haizaki**

**Pink shadow = Momoi**

**Dark purple shadow = Himuro**

**Lavender purple shadow = Murasakibara**

**Brown shadow = Riko**

**Red shadow = You-know-who**


End file.
